


Sugar

by Embarassedbutkinky



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Orders, Possibly Unrequited Love, Seduction, Sex Work, Sugar Daddy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embarassedbutkinky/pseuds/Embarassedbutkinky
Summary: Goten's family has never had much money, but it has never bothered him before now. Lately though, he's been working himself to the bone and needs a break. One night alone with Trunks Briefs offers a new exciting opportunity... is he willing to sell his body for a hand in the deep pockets of Capsule Corp? Feelings come to light, and his life will never be the same. Set in the canon universe.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Comments: 78
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't dropped off the face of the Earth again, my other works are still being worked on and will continue to be updated, but I had a real hankering for some Truten and I wanted to get most of it written before the first chapter was posted. This story is almost done, I should have just a few more chapters to type out, so updates can be regular for it.
> 
> Thanks all,
> 
> EBK

The clock on the wall was loud, and the air smelled of old grease. Goten sat across the small plastic table, subconsciously pulling at the tight neckline of his suit jacket. Across from him sat a bored looking young woman, reading over his very short resume. 

Eventually the woman popped her gum, looking up at Goten. "There's not much on here."

"I know," Goten said, smiling nervously, "but I have a lot of experience farming."

"That doesn't really help in fast food," the woman said, setting down the single sheet of paper. "Why don't you keep farming then, if you know how to do it?"

"I'm still working for my parents," Goten said, "but they can't afford to pay me hardly anything. I get free room and board while I'm in school though."

"School?"

"Yeah, East City Community College. I'm getting a degree in agriculture. My brother doesn't have any interest in our family farm, so eventually when Mom gets older I'm taking it over. But for now I'm just kind of… stuck. My parents provide meals and my grant money covers books and tuition, but I've got no money of my own."

"Sounds boring," she mused. 

"It is," he grimaced.

"So if you're doing school full time and working on your family farm, what kind of time can you put towards this job?"

"I was thinking about that," he said quickly. "Right now I have two hours a day between when I get home and when I start helping Dad with chores. If I could come those two hours, and maybe in the morning I could get up at four and come in for two hours then, and then maybe on Saturday and Sunday I--"

"We don't open until eight," the woman said, frowning softly as she handed the resume back to him. "And we're closed on Sunday. I'm sorry, Kid. We need to hire people who can cover full shifts."

"I… I understand," Goten said. "Uh, thanks for the chance."

She smiled grimly while he shook her hand, heading back towards the door. "Oh, and Goten? Maybe next time you don't have to wear a three-piece suit to apply for a fry cooking position."

"Thanks," he muttered, pulling the tie off as he walked out. "It was my Mom's idea…"

Goten stepped out into the afternoon sunlight, shoulders slumping a bit as he peeled off the jacket of his father's old suit. That was it, the last entry level job he'd applied for in the whole of East City. He could start applying in other cities, but he'd have to fly to them after school, cutting down on his available time to work even more. He crumpled up his resume and dropped it on the ground.

He was about halfway home when he felt his phone buzzing. He pulled it out, answering with a dejected, "Hey, Trunks."

"Yikes," Trunks said, "sounds like the McFrappy's interview didn't go well."

"Nope," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "No one can use me for the weird hours I have open."

"Sorry, Man. You want to grab some food?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm close to that noodle place we like."

"Alright, see you soon."

Goten hung up, trying not to be resentful of his friend. Trunks, already a bit older than him, had graduated early with his double business and engineering degree from West City University. Nowadays he had most of his time free, devoting about twenty hours a week to working with his mother at Capsule Corp. The rest he spent in his own workshop, developing anything he wanted to be picked up by the company's future lines. Eventually, Trunks would take over and be the CEO of the largest technology company in the world. 

This disparity between his best friend and himself had always existed, but it had been sharper in the last few years. He'd known when he was a kid that Trunks' family had more money than his, that he had more toys and went to better schools, but he'd never really cared. Now it was getting harder, scraping together enough money to afford a snack after school from a vending machine only to notice that Trunks had bought himself a new motorcycle, fresh off the factory lines and not even set to release for another few months. Trunks never bragged or showed anything off, and sometimes that felt worse.

Goten found Trunks sitting outside on the patio of the noodle shop, two big bowls of food already in front of him. The young billionaire smiled when he saw him, waving him over.

"Hey, Ten. Sorry about the job."

"Yeah. Thanks," he said, dropping into the seat across from him. "It's not like I'm going to starve without one. It just sucks."

"Right. I'll ask Mom again if anybody needs a lab assistant or something, just some extra hands to--"

"Capsule Corp is in West City," Goten reminded him. "Even if she had something, I couldn't be there much. Thanks anyways."

"Well, you've only got another year for your degree," Trunks said. "After that you'll have more time. You've just gotta wait it out."

"I  _ know _ ," Goten snapped. They both looked up in surprise. Goten was almost always in a good mood, and a harsh word from his lips was a creature neither of them saw often. "I'm sorry, Trunks. I didn't mean that. I'm just frustrated is all."

"No problem, Ten," Trunks said, smiling gently. "How'd training with your Dad go last night?"

Goten smiled, happy to change the subject. In this part of their lives, the Saiyan part, they were equals. They'd spent their lives passing each other again and again, neither ever coming out as the strongest. Weird as it sounded, sometimes he wished that Earth had never come into the equation; that their Saiyan side was their only side. Then again, then Trunks would be a Prince and he would only be a third class warrior. Even on Planet Vegeta, they wouldn't have been on a level playing field. 

Goten glanced at his phone, frowning at the time. "I've got to get going here, Dad will need help when he comes back from training."

"Don't you ever take a night off?"

"Sometimes, but it's never scheduled. Like tomorrow my parents are going out to Kame House to see Krillin and Eighteen, so I'll get a break after school. But employers don't want someone who never knows when their day off will be."

Trunks grimaced as the subject came up again. "Just a year, Man."

Goten sighed, rubbing the side of his head.

"You okay?"

"I was good with this when I graduated highschool but… it's really starting to wear on me," Goten admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"You remember when we were kids and that old  _ Cableman Versus _ game came out?"

Trunks grinned. "Oh, yeah. We played that for hours until the cartridge wore out."

Goten nodded. "Last month I was at the mall, and I found an old working cartridge of it for only ten thousand Zenni."

"Really?" Trunks' face lit up. "Dude, we have to--"

"I couldn't afford it," Goten said flatly. "Not even close. I asked mom how much they could afford to pay me for the month, it varies and I hate to ask. She gave me five thousand, and I could feel that it was leaving her short, even though she swore it didn't. Meaning altogether I had a whole seven thousand Zenni to my name. Even if I saved up all next month, it'd be gone by the time I made it back to the store."

"Oh. It's okay, it's just a game, and--"

"It's not just a game," Goten said quietly. "It's the fact that I'm supposed to be a grown-up, and I can't even save up for one thing besides basic necessities. Maybe that makes me sound like a brat,but--"

"You've never been a brat, Ten," Trunks said firmly. "You deserve to relax sometimes."

Goten shrugged, standing up. He fished through his pockets and started counting out bills.

"No, Goten, I've got dinner," Trunks said quickly.

"I can buy my own," Goten assured him, counting out small hundred Zenni notes. He put a thousand down to cover his noodles, and another couple hundred for the tip. "I'll see you later, Trunks."

"Hey, if your parents are gone tomorrow night, can I come hang out?"

He nodded. "Sure. I'll catch you later."

"Later, Ten," Trunks said, a little sadly.

Goten gritted his teeth. He knew Trunks didn't mean to sound pitying, and he forgave him immediately. But it hurt anyway.

\------------------

Goten was up with the sun as usual, heading off to class after a huge breakfast. He never blamed his mother for not having much money left over after feeding himself and his Dad; they could eat enough to feed a small army, especially in the morning. Saiyans didn't skip meals.

He wasn't really a fan of class, but he could get through it. Good grades had never come easy to him like they did to Gohan, but as long as he put some effort in he'd pass. That was usually where the last part of his night before bed was spent; knee deep in homework.

By the time he got home he was more than ready for a break. His parents were still there, packing together the desserts they were taking over to their friends' house.

His mother kissed him on the cheek as he slumped past her into the kitchen, dropping his bag down on a kitchen chair to dig through the fridge.

"I left you half of a casserole for a snack," she called. "And there's a ham on the bottom rack for dinner."

"Oh," Goku said from the kitchen table. "Was that supposed to be a dinner ham? I… ate that."

Chichi spun around to chew out her husband, but Goten quickly de-escalated the argument. 

"That's okay, Trunks is coming over. We'll just split a pizza," he said, calculating how much half of a pizza would cost and tallying up what he had in his pockets. He could probably swing it if he didn't get bread sticks.

His parents took off before four, and he had just fired up his old Vidbox Game System in his room when he heard Trunks coming through the front door.

"I'm in here, Trunks," he called, not bothering to greet him. Over the years they had been at each other's parents' places so often they had no problem feeling at home.

Trunks came into his room, holding a stack of pizzas in one hand and a few fabric bags in the other. Goten saw the food, eyebrows going up. "Oh, I was going to have us order one when you got here. I can pay for--"

"No," Trunks said immediately. "You can't pay for any of it, Ten. They're apology pizzas."

"Apology? For what?" Goten asked, smiling.

"For being an unhelpful dick yesterday. I made it sound like you didn't need any money, and it pissed you off. You're just too nice to say so. So I pay for dinner tonight to make us square, okay?"

Goten chuckled hopping up to come and grab some food. "Okay."

"And that's not all I've brought," Trunks said, holding up the bags. He reached inside and pulled out a case of beer.

Goten’s eyes went wide. Trunks had only turned twenty-one a few weeks before, and Goten was still underage. He’d never brought alcohol over before. 

“I don’t know, if my mom finds out we were drinking in here she’s going to freak out.”

“No problem, we’ll just keep all the empties in my bags and I’ll take them with me when I go home tonight. If you go to bed right away when they get home they’ll never know you were drunk.”

Goten took one of the cold bottles, popping it open to take a sip. “Huh. Not bad I guess. You should drink like twenty of them so you don’t feel too bad when I crush you at  _ Beastsmashers _ tonight.”

“Uh, about that,” Trunks said. “Let’s play another game of yours.”

“Which one?”

Trunks reached into the bag and fished out one last thing, handing it to Goten. “This one.”

Goten stared at the game in his hands, mouth hanging open slightly. It was an older cartridge, the title ‘ _ Cableman Versus _ ’ proudly displayed on the cover. "Trunks… why would you…?"

"You said you really wanted it," Trunks said. "I thought about what you said, Ten. I wanted you to have this. It was only ten thousand Zenni, you know?"

Goten snorted, looking intensely at the box.

"Are you… mad at me, Ten?"

"I just… I can take care of myself, Trunks. I don't need anyone else carrying my weight."

"This isn't weight, it's just a game," Trunks insisted. "I'm sorry if I offended you. Money is just kind of there for me, you know? I never have to think about it. You don't have to hang out with me, maybe I said it wrong. You're my friend, and I wanted you to be happy, okay?"

"I didn't earn this," Goten said quietly. "My parents will be super embarrassed if they think you bought it for me."

Trunks tapped his fingers on the desk. "Mmm… how about if you  _ do _ earn it? We could play a game and put some money on it, and then if you win I would owe you money anyway. Then it's yours, fair and square."

Goten smiled weakly. "I guess we could do that. Thanks, Trunks."

"Are you at least pumped to play it?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah," Goten nodded, starting to show his excitement. “You remember the characters we always used to pick?”

“Definitely,” Trunks said, dropping down on one of the beanbags in front of Goten’s television with pizza and beer. “I remember my guy ‘Dr. Machine’ would crush your little ‘Mayhem Man’ every single time.”

“Uh, wrong,” Goten said, “I beat you like seventy-five percent of the time.”

“Ha! No way.”

“Fine, we’ll go all out then,” Goten said. “I’ll bet you two thousand Zenni on the first match.”

“Deal.”

“Watch me bankrupt Capsule Corp.”

\------------------

The sun had set a few hours before, and they’d filled two bags with empty beer cans so far. The sound of virtual fighting rang around the room, and the only light came from the television screen, illuminating their faces.

Goten stood up, stumbling a little with a light head. He made his way tipsily to the open boxes of pizza, grabbing at one of the last slices. He grabbed another beer on his way back, having long since lost count of how many he’d thrown back. He didn’t care, he couldn’t really feel his lips anymore anyway.

“I won again,” Trunks smiled snidely, sticking his tongue out at him. "I keep telling you, Mayhem Man  _ sucks _ .”

“Maybe he does,” Goten admitted as he took another swig of his beer, almost spilling it as he sat down next to Trunks. "I think I owe you like… eighty thousand Zenni now? You could let me win  _ a little _ ."

Trunks laughed. "Not a chance. Besides, if I ever threw a competition my Dad would kill me."

Goten giggled, feeling a bit light headed. "I can’t tell who’s stricter, my mom or your dad.”

“Aw, he lets me get away with plenty. Just not laziness or weakness, it gets under his skin.”

“Did I tell you Mom almost… uh nevermind."

"Almost what?"

"Nevermind, I'm just a little drunk."

"Come on," Trunks said, pausing the game.

Goten blushed, shaking his head. "Fine, she… she almost caught me jerking off the other day. She definitely would have killed me, too."

Trunks stared at him a moment. "Oh. Seriously? You're not allowed to touch yourself or what?"

"Um… it's more that… she could've seen what I had with me… Let's just play the game."

"No, tell me," Trunks insisted. "What did you have, Ten?"

Goten glanced at the door like he was worried his mom might barge in. He reached behind them, fishing under his mattress, then pulled out a magazine, handing it to Trunks.

"A Nudie Mag?" Trunks laughed. "What teenage boy doesn't have…" he trailed off, looking a bit closer at the pictures. "Oh."

"Yeah," Goten shrugged, looking a bit nervous. What had started as just joking between them had taken on a more serious tone. What if Trunks didn't want to hang out with him after he found out that--

"I jerk off to guys too," Trunks said flatly.

"Shut up, no you don't."

"Yeah… I do," Trunks said, shrugging. "I've had some porn hidden in my room at home, and if my parents had ever figured out how to check my internet history… yikes."

"I have magazines with naked women too," Goten said, as if he hoped that would make it less weird. "I just flip back and forth depending on what I want to look at."

"I don't," Trunks said quietly, sipping his beer again. Goten thought he saw the glass shake a little. "Girls really don't get me going anymore."

"Oh. I wouldn't have guessed that."

"I don't really talk about it. I'm not dating or anything right now, so it doesn't matter."

"Are you trying to date?"

"Not really."

"But you are interested in sex, right?"

"Why are you asking me so much about it?"

Goten snorted, pointing at him. "Because you're hard."

Trunks cleared his throat and readjusted the way he was sitting. "Sorry."

"S'fine," Goten slurred slightly. "I'm the one with the gay porn under his mattress, I'm not judging anyone."

Trunks quietly started the game back up, and Goten joined him. The magazine lay discarded on the floor between them.

After a few tense minutes, Goten glanced toward the magazine, but that's not what caught his eye. The tent in Trunks jeans had not gone down, it'd worsened. There was a red flush along his friend's face, and he was doing worse this round than he had on any other. Trunks was horny, really horny, and sitting alone with him in his room.

He wasn't sure exactly why he decided to do it. Trunks could have pushed him away, or gotten angry, or even just rejected him, but he didn't. Goten dropped the controller and reached over, palming Trunks' erection and moving towards his lap. Trunks dropped the controller, taking a split second to register shock before he grabbed Goten's shoulders and pulled him in hard to kiss him.

They rolled against the carpet almost like they were wrestling, pushing hard against each other, hands moving of their own accord. Goten felt his back hit the floor, and suddenly Trunks was on top of him, kissing him madly, barely breaking for air as he grabbed at his face. Trunks finally broke free, kissing down Goten's throat and nipping at the skin under his ear. 

"Fucking hell, Goten… want you so much… can't stop thinking about you…"

That surprised him enough to make him pause, but Trunks didn't notice the shift. Trunks had wanted him before tonight? He never would have guessed. Was this a mistake?

But it felt so  _ good _ , Trunks' heavy weight on top of him, grinding against him, hot mouths clashing together. Who cared if it was a one time thing? They were good enough friends that one drunken night wouldn't ruin anything. He reached down between them and grabbed at Trunks again, this time undoing the other boy's pants.

"Fuck yes," Trunks said, leaning back to get his jeans off. He reached toward Goten's pants, but his friend caught his hand.

"Uh, let's leave mine on for now, okay?" He asked, a pang of uncertainty still holding him back.

Trunks nodded, too far gone to argue. He sat back on the bean bag, kicking his jeans away and tugging down his boxers to expose his erection. Goten paused a moment, then slowly wrapped his hand around it, trying to copy the movements he used on himself, but backwards. Trunks' eyes closed, mouth opening slightly as he wallowed in the feeling of Goten's rough hand.

"Will you suck me off, Ten?"

Goten chewed on the inside of his cheek. He'd already gone so far…

He leaned forward, giving the shaft of Trunks' cock an experimental lick. A soft moan slipped through Trunks' lips, turning louder when Goten took the tip of him into his mouth, sucking softly. He didn't hate the taste; he'd assumed sucking a dick would taste bad, but he didn't mind it. And the groans he was eliciting from Trunks made it worth it. He moved farther down, bobbing his lips along Trunks' shaft.

"Fuck yes, Goten," Trunks breathed. "That feels so fucking good. You're so damn sexy."

"I am?" Goten asked, backing up so that only his lips touched him. Trunks gently pushed his head back down and Goten took him back into his mouth.

"Yeah. It drives me crazy. I'm constantly thinking about you."

Goten's eyes went a bit wide, but he didn't stop his movements. His saliva had made Trunks wet and slippery and he was using it to work his shaft the way he'd want it done to himself.

"I'm gonna cum," Trunks grunted. 

Goten made a split second decision, keeping his mouth around Trunks instead of pulling back. He felt his friend throb suddenly, and a salty taste filled his mouth. Trunks swore again, tangling his hand in Goten's hair. 

" _ Shit _ . That was amazing, Goten. Here, take your pants off, I--"

Goten's phone rang, making them both jump. He grabbed it, blushing hard when he saw it was his mother. 

"Hey Mom, what's up?"

"Hi Honey, we're on the way home. Your father forgot his keys, can you make sure the door is unlocked?"

"Sure," he muttered, quickly making an excuse to hang up. He looked at Trunks. "Uh, my parents are coming home. They'll probably be here really soon…"

"Right," Trunks said, cleaning himself up and pulling on his pants. "I'll get out of here."

"Sorry," Goten said. "I don't mean to kick you out."

"No problem," Trunks smiled, and for a moment Goten could forget what just happened. He'd played video games with Trunks, had fun, and now Trunks was going home. Normal night. Oh, wait, shit, the video game.

"Hey, what about the game?" Goten asked. "I never beat you at it. I'm actually pretty far in the hole."

Trunks waved it off. "Don't worry about it. Remember, I just wanted to give it to you anyway and you uh…" he trailed off, trying to find words. "You did something nice for me, too."

"I… I guess," Goten said. "That's not why I did it."

"I know, Man," he assured him. "But let's call it even, okay? We just did each other favors."

"Okay," Goten nodded. "I can live with that."

"I'll see you later, right?" Trunks asked,slipping on his coat and grabbing their bags of empty beers.

"Later," Goten nodded, watching him go.

When Trunks was gone, Goten picked up the case his game came in, looking at it. He had something he'd wanted terribly, and he'd barely had to do anything to get; just a night having fun with his best friend, with something a little extra at the end.

Ten thousand Zenni for the game, and he'd owed him eighty thousand from their betting. He looked at the empty pizza boxes strewn around, easily being worth another ten.

_ Did I just suck Trunks' dick for a hundred thousand Zenni? _


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was Saturday, thankfully, because when he woke up his head ached horribly. He let himself sleep past the dawn for once, hiding under his pillow and drifting in and out. He knew it couldn't last long.

His father knocked on his door about ten, easing it open. "Hey, you up Buddy?"

Goten groaned softly from under his pillow. "Yep. We have the chores from yesterday to catch up on, right?"

"Yeah, I was hoping to get the fence to the south side done," Goku admitted. "I ran to town and picked up the supplies already, thought I'd let you sleep in a little."

"Thanks," Goten said, pulling himself out of bed and hauling himself toward the door. He was about to slouch off towards the kitchen, but Goku caught his shoulder.

"Uh… how about you run and get cleaned up in the bathroom? Then just come out the backdoor and meet me by the south side. I'll grab breakfast for us."

"Okay," Goten mumbled, not awake enough to bother to ask why he couldn't just get himself breakfast.

He stumbled into the bathroom, taking a quick shower and trying to remember everything that had happened the night before. He hadn't blacked out; he knew what he'd done. It was all so fast. He'd fooled around with his best friend. He'd never so much as kissed  _ anyone _ before, and the first person he jumped was someone he couldn't stand the thought of losing.  _ Great job, idiot,  _ he thought. _ I think I hate Drunk Goten. _

Goten went straight from the bathroom out the back door, flying a bit lopsidedly toward the fencing project he had started with his father the week before. Goku was waiting for him, sitting on a nearby log with a large picnic basket. He landed and was a few yards away when his father spoke.

"So you must have had an interesting night with Trunks, huh?"

Goten froze. His dad couldn't know about… how could he possibly know what had happened? "I… what?"

Goku chuckled. "You look just like I do when I'm hungover, Goten."

"Oh," Goten said, plopping onto the log, secretly relieved.

Goku handed him a thermos. "Here, drink this."

Goten sipped at the sweet liquid. "What is it?"

"Water, honey, and lemon. It'll make your head feel better."

"Thanks," Goten laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Am I in trouble?"

Goku laughed back. "You're almost twenty, Goten, you can make your own decisions, and you're pretty responsible." He leaned in conspiratorially. "But maybe we shouldn't let Mom see you until you're a little better."

Goten nodded. "Thanks, Dad."

They ate the food Goku had hauled from the kitchen, and by the time they started on the fence Goten's head felt a lot better. The loud bangs of their hammers on metal weren't pleasant, but he decided he probably deserved the sting.

By the time they made it back to the house the sun had lowered in the sky somewhat, and Goten realized with a heavy sigh that he had homework that needed done before Monday. He slunk off toward his room, saying a quick hello to his mother and apologizing for not seeing her earlier, making up a quick story about not feeling well the night before. 

He dropped into his computer chair and pulled out his slow laptop, dreading the paper he had to write for his  _ History of Local Agriculture  _ class. It was set to be a boring collection of past soil reports and the most commonly grown produce you could get between here and East City. He pulled out his phone to procrastinate, realizing he hadn't checked it in hours. He had five missed texts from Trunks.

_ Ugh, feel like shit -T _

_ How's your head? -T _

_ Hey, can I call you? -T _

_ Sorry if last night was weird, I was pretty drunk -T _

_ I think you're doing chores, call me later -T _

Goten rubbed his face. He'd been dreading this part. Would they both just pretend nothing had happened? The worst case scenario was that Trunks didn't want to talk to him anymore, and at least that didn't seem to be the case. He hit Trunks' name and leaned back in the chair.

His friend answered quickly. "Hey, how are you feeling, Ten?"

"I'm okay," Goten said. "Dad gave me a thermos this morning and I feel better. You?"

"I'm still hurting a little. You busy?"

"Just putting off my essay," he said, opening the file.

"You'll have some time tomorrow to do it probably, right?"

"I don't know, we work on Sundays."

"Not all day."

"Probably not, we have a few weeks until the harvest."

"Can we go out somewhere then? I'm bored and I need some fresh air."

Goten rubbed the back of his head. He had very little free time, and he'd spent the last two days with Trunks. "I should really get this done."

He seemed to read something else in Goten's hesitation. "Look, I don't want things to be weird between us because of last night."

"Don't worry about it," Goten said immediately. "We were drunk. Let's forget it."

Trunks paused. "I don't  _ want _ to forget about it, Ten. It was great."

Goten didn't know what to say at first. "Uh… really?"

"Your mouth was… damn, Ten. That wasn't the first time I've wanted to do that."

"Oh," Goten said flatly.

"Look, talking about this on the phone is weird. Can we just walk around the mall for an hour? It's only four. I could meet you at the one at the base of the mountain so you don't have far to go."

Goten closed his laptop. "I can do an hour, as long as I get some work done tonight."

"Cool. See you in a bit."

"Bye, Trunks."

\-----------------

  
  


They did this sometimes when he had his free hours; just walking through the mall without buying anything. Goten sometimes got the impression there were things Trunks wanted to buy for himself, but he didn't do so when they were together. Every now and then they'd spend a few hundred Zenni in the arcade, but most of the time they just window shopped and talked.

Trunks was quiet today, just asking Goten about different things he was working on in class. Goten silently cursed last night; despite their best efforts, it  _ was _ weird. Now he knew that Trunks didn't just see him as his best friend, he wanted more. And Goten couldn't decide if he felt the same way.

He occasionally glanced at Trunks, trying to look at him with new eyes. For years Goten had known he was interested in both boys and girls, but he'd never made a move on anyone. Mostly he was just busy, but there was also an element of anxiety mixed in. He was a weird guy, half Saiyan and obsessed with fighting, and his family was something else altogether. He liked his life, but just assumed anyone he might go after would be too freaked out by him to be interested for long.

But looking at gay porn sometimes was a totally different thing than thinking of Trunks like that. Trunks was the one consistent part of his life, a friend he never had to explain things to. They'd grown up alongside each other, understanding each other in ways no one else ever could. Sometimes Trunks felt more like a brother to him than even Gohan did.

That illusion had been shattered pretty thoroughly when he'd decided to jump him. Now walking with Trunks felt… different. If they did like each other, did that make this a date? If everytime they were alone together was a date they'd be a few thousand dates in.

Eventually they wandered into a clothing store, browsing along the wall displays, and talking about how woefully inadequate human clothing was when they were training.

"I can't keep training clothes on," Goten commiserated. "I swear it all wears off of me in just a few fights."

"Maybe we should fight naked," Trunks winked casually.

Goten laughed nervously, shrugging. "Maybe. Wish Mom could find a way to reinforce my clothing better though."

"Have you seen the new material they sell gis in?" Trunks asked.

"No," he shook his head.

"It's called Locktec. Here, let me show you," he took Goten's hand like it was the most natural thing in the world, and Goten felt his heart flutter uncertainly.

Trunks led him to a mannequin against the wall, and Goten marveled at the outfit placed on it. It was a training gi, lightweight but clearly very durable. The sign next to it was boasting that it could take significant damage without tearing; supposedly it had a shelf life of ten years. He quickly converted that to 'probably one year' for a half Saiyan, but that was still impressive.

Trunks stepped a bit closer, feeling the fabric between his fingers. "Looks like good material. You wouldn't wear it out too quickly when you're training."

"Yeah right," Goten laughed, not looking up at him. "I'll just pull out my magic wand and drop it from two hundred thousand Zenni to one hundred."

Trunks took another step closer, and now Goten could feel the heat from his body right next to him. "Or I could… buy it for you. Two hundred thousand is nothing for me."

Goten gulped, taken aback. "I told you, I don't want you to buy things for me just because you pity me."

"We could…" Trunks paused, setting his hand boldly on Goten's hip, "maybe work something out again? A favor for a favor?"

Goten didn't look at him, staring at the gi. He did want it, but he knew it was something he could never afford. Unless…

"You just want another blowjob?" Goten asked quietly, making sure no one could hear them.

"No," Trunks whispered. "I want to suck you off this time."

Goten finally glanced at him. "You want to suck my dick  _ and _ buy me this? Why?"

"I told you, Ten, I think you're really hot. It'd just really turn me on. I'd buy it for you now, and then when we got back to your house you'd just… let me touch you."

"I don't know…" Goten mumbled. Their accidental bargain before had been one thing… this was different. He was considering actually whoring himself out for a training outfit.  _ Well, not really,  _ a voice whispered in his head.  _ If Trunks wanted you to get him off it'd be one thing, but he wants to make you feel good. It's different. _

Trunks seemed to sense his hesitation. "How about… not just the gi? You could pick out some more stuff you want here, and I'll pay for it. You said the other day you wanted new shoes, right? The money really doesn't matter to me, Ten." 

_ And now you're negotiating the price of your dick, wonderful.  _ "I… guess we could do that. If you want to."

Trunks smiled. "Awesome. Just look around, Dude, there's some cool stuff in here."

Goten looked around the store with new eyes. He'd never had something so close to a blank check before. His choices in a shop were based on price tags, not on what he liked. He wandered over towards the shoes, face turning red. Was it worse to choose something expensive, because he was acknowledging what was happening? Or was it worse to go cheap, and sell himself for less? 

He felt Trunks' hand on his back. "Hey, don't think about it, okay? Just find what you like. We're just browsing like we normally do."

Goten nodded. He eventually picked a pair of shoes off the wall, automatically turning them to find the price tag. Trunks covered it, smirking at him.

"You don't get to see the price tag."

"What? Why not?"

"Because you'd feel bad, and I don't want you to," Trunks said. "These are the ones you want?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Goten said, smiling a little.

"Anything else look nice in here?"

"J-just the shoes," Goten insisted.

Trunks carried the items to the cashier to pay, and Goten felt his hands shaking. A small rush of adrenaline, akin to an intense battle, had hit his bloodstream. I'm some ways, he couldn't wait to get home.

\------------

It was too risky to go to his actual house with his parents home, but their property stretched for miles, and it was easy enough to find a clearing hidden from sight. Goten was slumped back against a tree, pants around his ankles and fingers digging into the tree trunk. Trunks was on his knees, his own pants pulled down so he could stroke himself as he slid his lips along Goten's hard member.

Goten's breathing was heavy, and a soft whimper escaped his throat despite his best effort. He'd never had anyone else touch him before, let alone use their mouth on him, and he was already fighting back a quick release.

Trunks leaned back a moment, looking up at him. "I like it when you make noise," he whispered, quickly returning his tongue to Goten's dripping head.

Goten let out a shuddering moan. "That feels really good, Trunks. I don't think I can hold back very long, I'm sorry."

Trunks rumbled his approval around Goten's cock. Instead of backing off he sucked a little harder, taking Goten deep into his throat. Goten moaned again, eyes rolling up.

Trunks pulled back, slowly stroking both of them. Goten saw his blown pupils, his red face, still wrapping his head around how this could turn Trunks on so much. "You don't have to last," he said. "I want you to cum in my mouth. Say my name when you get there."

It didn't take long. Trunks took him back into his throat, and in moments Goten's head rolled back. He let out a stuttering "T-trunks!" as he'd been told as pleasure coursed through him, pouring into his friends mouth.

Trunks hummed happily around his cock, but Goten felt guilty. His eyes darted to the discarded shopping bags, thinking about how much Trunks had 'paid' for this, and how quickly he'd finished.

"Trunks, stand up," he said, wanting to feel even.

Trunks did, still stroking himself, when Goten got on the ground and started to return the favor. Trunks grinned, tangling his fingers in Goten's hair. "Shit, Ten, you didn't have to…"

When Trunks finished he pulled out, releasing onto Goten's surprised face. Trunks breathed hard as he came down, putting his fingers under Goten's face to turn it up to look at him.

"Fuck, you're beautiful."

Goten snorted softly and moved to get up, but Trunks held him in place a moment. "Hey, Ten, could I take a picture? I swear no one but me will see it."

Goten blinked. "Uh… I guess…"

Trunks pulled out his phone, opening his camera app. "Can you open your mouth?"

Goten did, and he heard a click as the phone captured his image, on the ground with his best friend's cum drying on his face.

Trunks admired the picture, then slipped his phone back in his pocket. "Thanks, Ten." He grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet, wrapping an arm around his waist. "That felt amazing. Hey, if you want, I could pay you for the picture."

The statement had a sobering effect, and Goten felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. What was he thinking? Was he really selling lewd photos of himself? He trusted Trunks, but what if someone else saw it? No one even knew he was attracted to men, and now there was a picture of himself with jizz on his face in the middle of a forest.

"Uh, no thanks," Goten mumbled, cheeks turning red as he cleaned off his face. "I need to get back and work on my homework."

"I insist," Trunks argued, digging through his wallet. He pushed some bills into the shopping bags, and then handed them to Goten. "It wasn't part of our deal, and you did it anyway. I appreciate it."

_ The deal _ , he thought bitterly.  _ The deal you made for sex in exchange for new clothes… _

"I've really got to go," Goten said, not looking Trunks in the eye.

"Sure, see you later, Ten," Trunks said. He reached over, kissing Goten in parting as if that was normal for them.

Goten made his way home, face still burning with shame he'd never felt before. He stopped to say hello to his mom, and to Gohan who he found visiting with her. He couldn't focus on what they said. He slunk off to his room and typed out the essay, pulling from dry sources he barely read. He could barely remember what the topic was on after he'd finished it. His mind was busy, constantly replaying a single word.

_ Whore. _

It was late at night when he finally opened the shopping bag Trunks had given him. He pulled out his new training gear and shoes, letting himself admire them a moment while trying to forget where they came from. In the bottom of the bag he found the Zenni Trunks had thrown in, and guiltily started to count it out. Trunks had given him fifty thousand Zenni, just for one picture. Ten times his monthly salary from his parents.

\---------------

Sunday morning came, and with it another text from Trunks.

_ Finish your essay? -T _

Goten set it down, not wanting to answer. Overnight he'd made a promise to himself; this had to stop. He wasn't a prostitute, and Trunks already had what he'd wanted. He wanted to keep talking with him, preserve their friendship, but he sensed that would take a while. If he told Trunks he was done with his essay then he might want to meet today, and that wasn't happening. Mostly because he wasn't sure how good his refusal skills would be in person.

Goten did chores around the farm with his father, Gohan even stopped by to help in the afternoon. Periodically he would feel his phone buzz again, but he ignored it. What if he pissed Trunks off? Would he use that photo to--

No. He shook that thought from his head. Trunks was special. He trusted him implicitly, they'd shared everything with each other for years, and he'd never once betrayed him. This weird arrangement they'd fallen into twice now felt like it was with a different person, but it was still Trunks. Even if he never talked to him again, Trunks wouldn't hurt him.

Goten wiped the sweat from his face as they came in for the day, ready for dinner. He finally glanced at his phone. Seven missed texts from Trunks.

_ How are you? -T _

_ You doing chores?- T _

_ Hey, call me later? -T _

_ Are you mad at me? -T _

_ I'm sorry if the photo thing freaked you out, no one else is going to see it. -T _

_ I'll leave you alone -T _

Goten winced at the last few. He didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings. He should just bite the bullet and tell him that what had been happening needed to stop, but they were still cool. He didn't. Instead he sent off:

_ I'm pretty busy today, ttyl. -G _

He spent some time with his family, laughing about Gohan's weird day at work and talking about how much Pan liked her teacher. He heard his phone buzz again and assumed it was Trunks, so he didn't check it.

He needed some normalcy. 

\----------------

He overslept.

_ Fuck _ .

With only ten minutes before the start of his next class Goten was shooting through the air towards East City, stomach rumbling woefully at his skipped breakfast. His essay was tucked hastily in his backpack, his hair messier than usual as he raced to make it to class on time.

He landed on campus with only a few minutes to spare, running by the small cantina to grab food. Normally he wouldn't have the money to eat at school, but he handed over some of what Trunks had slipped in his bag, buying four sandwiches to scarf down in class.

The lecture was just starting when he slipped in, silently making it to his seat and opening up his notebook to start taking notes. His fast heartbeat slowly eased down to normal, and he quietly started to eat as he listened to his professor.

His mind wandered, and he casually checked his phone. To his surprise he didn't have a text from Trunks; he assumed his friend was giving him some space. Instead he saw an email to his school account from a department he hadn't seen before. 

_ Loans and Tuition _

He frowned, opening up the email.

_ Hello Mr. Son, _

_ It has become apparent to our department that the grant money used to pay for this semester of school may not have included your family's combined income. As of this coming Thursday, you will be removed from the Agricultural Program unless sufficient tuition has been paid. Any inquiries on this decision can be made at our office. Business hours are… _

His heart sank.


	3. Chapter 3

"But I don't understand!" Goten said, getting angrier. "When I applied for the grant, you asked how much money my parents had made the month before. I told you. You said I qualified for assistance."

The agent looked almost bored, and it was making him angrier. "Yes, but you didn't disclose they had made so little because they were  _ farmers _ . They make their money in harvest season. We had to adjust your income to their yearly income, which is too much for you to qualify. You can rectify the situation, you just have to pay out of pocket for the semester."

"And how much is  _ that _ ?" He balked.

"Well, you only owe half for now, and then you'd owe another half at the start of next semester."

"How much for the year?"

"One and a half million Zenni."

"Holy  _ shit _ ."

"Many students get a job to help supplement their income."

"Yeah, why didn't I think of that," Goten spat. "Even if I found one, which I  _ can't _ , I wouldn't have that much by Thursday. You're essentially kicking me out."

"Our records indicate your parents make plenty enough to--"

"They have extra expenses! We have to feed and clothe Saiyans, do you have any idea how much that--"

"I'm not interested in arguing with you, Mr. Son," the woman said. "You have until Thursday to settle with the department."

His face burned, and his eyes stung. He grabbed his bag and stormed out of the office, not bothering to head to his next class. But he didn't head home either.

\-----------

Trunks had moved out of Capsule Corp a few years back. He could have easily had a place built right on company land, but he said he wanted to get out of his parent's grasp and spread his wings a little. His version of freedom came in a large apartment in a section of the city most couldn't afford. Goten had been over plenty of times in the past; they tried to take turns flying to each other when they spent the afternoons playing games.

The door was locked with a number pad. Goten knocked on it firmly, still wiping at his face. He had an annoying habit of crying when he was angry, neither of which were things he experienced often. The injustice of the ultimatum still sat high in his throat, choking him uncomfortably.

Trunks didn't come to the door right away, but he knew he'd be here. He was probably just in his soundproof workshop deep in some project. He sent him a text that just said:  _ I'm here-G. _

It was a few minutes before Trunks appeared at the door. He had definitely been working; he had on a long stained worksmock, shirtsleeves pushed up high on his arms. A welding mask was open on his face. He smiled at first, but it quickly faded when he saw Goten's face.

"Ten, what's wrong?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure, I--"

Goten walked past him, heading straight for his couch and dropping his bag on it. Goten put his hands in his hair, pacing back and forth and trying to calm down.

"Are you okay?" Trunks asked, closing the door.

"No, I'm fucking not," Goten mumbled.

Trunks' apartment was wide and spacious, a mostly studio-style place with a large master bedroom and bath tucked in the back. Trunks walked over to his kitchen, grabbing a tall glass from the cupboard and moving to fill it with ice water.

"I'd prefer alcohol," Goten said flatly. "If you have any."

"Uh, yeah," Trunks said, somewhat surprised. "Like beer or--"

"Something harder than that," Goten said, dropping onto the couch.

Trunks nodded, heading over a modest bar and pouring them both a drink instead. He handed the unknown amber liquid to Goten, who threw it back almost immediately. Trunks sat next to him, obviously uncomfortable.

"Look, Man, I'm sorry. I can tell you're uncomfortable with what we did this week. I won't push you anymore. It's not worth losing you to--"

"It's not you," Goten said, shaking his head. "They're kicking me out of school."

" _ What? _ " Trunks said. "Why?"

"Money. Of course it's money," Goten said. His grip on his glass tightened too much and it cracked slightly. "Money is what always  _ fucks _ me over. It leaves me sitting home bored, it runs Mom and Dad ragged, and it makes things weird between me and my best friend."

Trunks put a hand on his back. "I'm still here, Goten."

He nodded. "I know. I knew you would be. Thanks. I just can't believe this. I worked  _ so hard _ to get into school, and I've put so much into getting good grades. And now they're going to chuck me because I can't afford to pay them. They say Mom and Dad technically make too much money for me to use my grant."

"So it's  _ just _ money? Will they let you pay it now?"

Goten looked down. There was a heavy silence for a moment. "I can't afford it. I could never afford it, even if I worked on the farm for a long time. I'll never have that kind of money to spend."

"How much is it Ten?"

Goten didn't answer, rubbing his face.

"Tell me."

"A million and a half. A  _ year _ ."

"You have to know I'll pay for it, Goten."

Goten still hadn't looked at him. "I think… I think that's why I came here. Because I knew if I asked… but that's  _ so much _ money, Trunks."

"I don't care. You know I can cover it," Trunks paused. "Ten… I would… take care of you. If you let me."

"What does that mean?" Goten asked. 

Trunks put his hand on Goten's thigh, a clear message that passed silently. "I could pay for your school. I could pay for a lot of things..."

Goten didn't answer, keeping his eyes on Trunks' hand. There was nothing ambiguous about this anymore. Trunks was willing to pay for his tuition, and maybe more. But the money wasn't free…

It's not like he didn't like fooling around with Trunks. Hell, if he'd known before that he liked him he might have had time to get used to the idea. They already cared about each other.  _ Maybe _ , he justified silently,  _ we would have ended up together anyway. Now there's just something extra involved with it. I wanted a job… _

He looked up, and Trunks' face was inches from his. He could taste the mintiness of his breath, see that his eyes had darkened with arousal. Did Trunks get off on this part too? On Goten needing him? A question for another day, he decided. Trunks didn't move, and Goten knew he wasn't going to. This step, this final step, had to be his decision. Slowly, he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against Trunks'.

Trunks made a sound deep in his throat, and then his hand was on the back of Goten's head, deepening the kiss and tightening his grip on his thigh. Goten threw himself into it, wrapping his arms around Trunks' neck. The young billionaire moved over top of him, pushing him down against the couch.

_ Fuck it, I'm in deep, _ Goten thought. He wrapped his leg around Trunks' waist grinding against him in a way that made Trunks gasp and break the kiss. One of his hands touched Goten's face, a gentle caress after an intense kiss.

"Can I fuck you?"

"Yes."

Trunks kissed him again, and he felt his body being yanked forward. Goten was surprised to see the man had lifted him up, keeping his legs wrapped around his hips. Goten was no small person, and he was not used to being carried or hefted, but Trunks was no normal man either. They were both Saiyans, and as effortlessly as he was holding him you would have thought Goten was an eighty pound slip of a man.

He felt Trunks' grabbing his ass, really feeling him up for the first time. He carried him, but Goten ignored the movement, just kissing him wildly. In a moment he felt Trunks drop him down, and now he was laying on his bed. 

"Take your clothes off for me," Trunks ordered gently, palming his own erection.

Goten did as he was told, grabbing the hem of his shirt and sliding it over his head. He paused only once at his bottoms, thinking about only taking off his pants and leaving his boxers, but after a second of indecision he pulled them both off, baring himself completely.

Trunks discarded his work clothes, tossing them to the side of the room and stroking himself. "You ever take a cock before, Baby?"

Goten stared a moment; Trunks had never called him that before.

"Never… never did anything before, except with you."

Trunks smiled slightly. "Really? I just assumed we hadn't talked about our sex lives. Didn't realize you haven't had one."

"You've had sex with guys before? I thought you said you weren't dating."

Trunks shrugged. "I needed my own place for a reason, Ten. I didn't say I kept in contact with any of them. I haven't had anyone here in a long while, anyway. Come here," he said,moving his hand down to the base of his cock to offer it to Goten. "Use your mouth."

Goten got up on his hands and knees on the bed, moving toward him to take his shaft into his mouth. Trunks helped him guide it in, then sighed heavily, closing his eyes. 

"If it's your first time, it could hurt a little," Trunks said. "I've bottomed a few times before, and it gets better when you're used to it. But we'll use a lot of lube, and I'll go slow, okay? I don't want to hurt you, Ten."

Goten nodded around him. He hadn't really thought about the finer details of this part. He'd assumed Trunks would want him to bottom, but he wasn't really sure how he would feel about it.

Trunks pulled himself out, stepping around to the nightstand. "Turn around and bend over, Ten."

Goten did, hands nervously bunching up in the sheets below him. Trunks carried a tube of something and crawled on the bed behind him, and in a moment Goten felt something wet touching him. First it was Trunks' fingers, spreading lube across his virgin hole, and then, suddenly, it was his tongue.

" _ Shit _ ," Goten gasped, pressing his face against the sheets. He hadn't expected that to happen, and he hadn't expected it would feel so good. Trunks tongue poked and prodded at his hole, stretching it gently. He felt a hand on his lower back, guiding him to arch it, and he complied with it. He made a soft sound against the bed, and he heard Trunks rumble excitedly. He reached between Goten's legs and started to touch him while he used his tongue to open him.

"Love it when you moan for me," Trunks said. "So fucking hot."

Goten took the hint, trying not to hold back the grunts that came naturally to him. Eventually he felt a finger join Trunks tongue, and then another. It was a tight fit, stinging just a little, then Trunks moved his fingers down. A jolt of pleasure shot through Goten and he cried out against the bed.

"You like that, Baby?"

"Y-yeah," Goten squirmed.

Trunks pulled away, and Goten gulped as he felt the head of his cock at his entrance.

"Nice and slow," Trunks promised, slowly pushing himself inside.

Goten winced. There was a burn, but as a Half-Saiyan pain was something he was really acclimated to. It was bearable. Though he wasn't sure why the men in the porn he'd seen all seemed to be enjoying this so much.

Trunks was true to his word, slowly and shallowly starting to thrust forward into Goten. He grunted deep in his throat, grabbing for purchase at Goten's hips. "You feel fucking amazing. Just like I always thought you would."

_ Just get through it,  _ Goten thought briefly, then felt guilty about. Nothing was forcing him to be here, he'd come on to Trunks not the other way around. Trunks shifted his angle slightly, and Goten gasped out loud.

"Did I hurt you?" Trunks asked.

"N-no," Goten admitted. "That one felt… good."

He felt Trunks' hands tighten on his flesh, and he suddenly thrust in hard. Goten cried out in pleasure, unconsciously arching back onto Trunks. He heard Trunks growl, firmly pushing himself back in, no longer being careful.

"You like that cock, Baby?"

"Yes," Goten admitted, surprised it was true.

"Call me Sir.”

"Yes, Sir," Goten said, eyes rolling back. He'd never experienced anything like this before. Trunks was deep, stretching him in a way that felt entirely new but had his tip dripping with precum. He moaned again, and he heard Trunks join him.

" _ Fuck _ ," Trunks panted, "can you cum with me, Ten?"

Goten grabbed his own leaking member, stroking it in time to Trunks thrusts. "Think s-so."

"Say my name when you cum," Trunks said, and Goten recognized the request.

Release came not long after, and Goten stuttered out Trunks' name as he felt himself reach the precipice. Trunks grunted, burying himself inside of his friend and staying there. Goten felt him throb, emptying deep.

After a long moment to catch their breath, Trunks eased out of him, flopping down onto his pillows. Goten followed, a bit sheepishly, laying down next to him. Trunks wrapped an arm around him, kissing his forehead once. They laid in companionable silence, just thinking about the line they'd crossed.

"So," Trunks said carefully, "we'll have to figure out what I would pay you."

Goten nodded quietly.

"How does seventy hundred and fifty thousand sound?"

Goten thought for a moment. “That would be perfect. They said I needed to pay for half of the year right now, and it gives me time to find ways to come up with the rest of it.”

Trunks raised an eyebrow. “I wasn’t talking about your tuition. I’ll pay that tomorrow. You’ll be paid up through the year.”

Goten sat up, looking confused. “What were you talking about then?”

“How much money I can give you weekly.”

_ “What?” _

“Even on a pricey week I don’t usually spend more than that. I figure you have some time to make up for, maybe some big purchases you’ll want to make right away. We could drop it down later if you don’t think you need it. Think of it like… a starting bonus,” he winked.

“Are you  _ insane _ ?” Goten asked. “That’s like a fortune!”

Trunks chuckled. “Not for me. If I’m going to take care of you, Ten, I’m going to do a good job.”

“I don’t…” Goten said slowly, “I don’t even know what I’d do with that kind of money, besides tuition. Even a  _ week _ of it.”

Trunks chuckled. “You’ll think of something. For one you can stop looking for jobs, that’s for sure.”

“If I’m working for you, then--”

“Let’s not call it that,” Trunks said. “I know I said there was a starting bonus, but let’s think of it more like… a relationship with really good benefits.”

“Okay,” Goten said. “So, if I’m getting these ‘benefits’, what do I have to do for them?”

Trunks grabbed at a globe of his ass, squeezing it. “Will you come over when I want you?”

“Yeah,” Goten nodded.

“Then that’s mostly it. It won’t be all about sex, we can still just hang out the way we like to, but if I get horny, maybe you take care of it?”

“That’s it?”

Trunks thought a minute. “Sometimes, I might ask for other things.”

“Things like what?”

“I don’t know yet,” Trunks shrugged. “Maybe I'll give an order now and then, nothing you're uncomfortable with. Maybe more pictures? I’ve stared at the one of you on my phone like a thousand times already.”

“I could handle that,” Goten blushed. “As long as no one ever sees them.”

“Oh, that’s another thing," Trunks said. "As long as we keep this up, let's not have sex with anyone else. I don't want to use condoms."

"No big loss there. I wasn't dating anyone anyway. I've been too busy with school," he grimaced.

Trunks slid his hand up Goten's back. "I don't want you to worry about school. This morning never happened okay? You just go to class tomorrow and forget about it."

Goten glanced at the clock. "Actually, I could still make my last few classes if I left now."

Trunks grinned wickedly, rolling over top of him. "I'll try not to bug you during school hours… most of the time. But you're stuck here today," he said, moving in to kiss under Goten's ear.

"Yes, Sir," Goten whispered in his ear.

He felt Trunks shiver.

\------------------

It was late afternoon when Goten got home, so late that he skipped going to the house and just went straight to find his dad working in the barn. He chuckled when he got closer; apparently Goku had decided to take the day off also, because instead of working on the combine harvester like they'd planned he was just training alone. His father had a habit of that; pretending he was working while he actually only tried to get stronger. Sometimes Goten covered for him, doing the actual labor while Goku punched at the air.

He felt his son coming long before he saw him, so he just waved at Goten guiltily when he approached. "Hey, Son. Don't tell Mom?"

"I don't know," Goten teased, hopping up to see if the old combine would start up for once. "It's pretty irresponsible of you to skip work all afternoon with the harvest coming."

Goku sniffed the air, and Goten felt a jolt of panic. He couldn't possibly be smelling--

Goku laughed. "Hey, you call me irresponsible, but you smell like sweat and Trunks. Did you skip school to go train with him?"

"Guilty," Goten lied, breathing a sigh of relief and making a mental note to take more showers. He cranked up the machine and it gasped towards life, rumbling pathetically.

"That doesn't sound good," Goku sighed. "We probably have to fix it again. I'll tell Chichi to start saving up, we probably have to replace the battery and the choppers, they're pretty dull."

Goten nodded, about to say they might be able to recycle the old blades into something, when he remembered. He had enough money to buy a new battery in his pocket. Or about 35 new batteries if he wanted. He looked down awkwardly.

"Uh, let's not bother Mom. I'll cover the battery."

Goku raised his eyebrows. "Really? They're a lot of money Goten, like twenty thousand Zenni."

"I've got a friend who can sell me a new one for cheap," Goten lied. "I'll call him later."

"Hey, you won't hear me argue," Goku smiled. "When Chichi saves money she cooks less dinner. But… maybe we spent the whole afternoon working on the combine, as far as she knows?" He suggested, dropping into a fighting stance.

Goten grinned, copying his movements. "Okay, but we can't accidentally go through a wall again."

When he got back to his room, he couldn't help himself. He sat down and counted out the bills Trunks had handed him before he left his apartment. Seven hundred and fifty thousand Zenni. It was more money than he'd ever seen before.


	4. Chapter 4

"How was school today, Sweetheart?" His mother asked him, offering him another helping of potatoes.

"Good," he said, happily taking the bowl. 

"Hey, Uncle Goten," Pan said from across the table. "Look what I can do!" She blew bubbles down into her milk, popping them when they reached the surface.

Goten laughed, but Chichi quickly mopped up the spilt milk.

"You're making a mess, Pan," she fussed. "Young ladies shouldn't play with their food."

"Milk's not a food, Grandma," Pan giggled.

Chichi folded and smiled, playfully hitting the child's face with the damp towel. She was a lot more lenient with her granddaughter than she ever had been with her sons.

Goku subtly leaned over and started to blow into his milk, making Pan laugh harder.

"Goku, you're an adult!" Chichi snapped. "You're a  _ grandfather _ , start acting like it."

"Sorry, Chi," Goku said with a face that said anything but, winking at Pan.

"So where did Gohan take Videl for their anniversary?" Goten asked, pouring more gravy over his food.

"Oh, a lovely little hotel in the north," Chichi smiled. "He showed me the pictures he found online. He can be such a sweet boy. Never underestimate the power of a weekend away with your wife, Goten."

"Sure, Mom," Goten said.

"I mean it," she said. "Romance is important. Your father may not be  _ perfect,  _ but at least I get my flowers every week."

Goku blinked and looked up. "Is that a romance thing? I thought you just liked flowers so I keep an eye out for them to bring home."

She smiled at him. "That's somehow ever better, Goku."

"Oh " he smiled, realizing he'd accidentally made her happy. "Good."

"Do you have a girlfriend, Uncle Goten?" Pan blurted loudly.

Goten coughed on his water, accidentally spilling some on his lap. It was Thursday night, three days since he'd made his arrangement with Trunks, and it hadn't come up again. Trunks wasn't ignoring him; he'd sent a few scattered texts here and there like he always had, seeing how he was doing and sending him a text of a prototype he was working on. Goten had been busy anyway, making up for the time he had spent with Trunks earlier in the week by catching up on his homework. 

Still, he'd far from forgotten. His mind would sometimes return to the Zenni in his pocket; he hadn't bought a single thing yet. 

"That's an excellent question, Pan," Chichi grinned. "When are you going to help give me more grandchildren?"

"Someday, Mom," Goten smiled weakly.

"Great food, Chi," Goku said, suddenly drawing his wife's attention.

She bristled proudly, forgetting about her son's love life. "Thank you, Goku. I've added garlic to my mashed potatoes."

"I can tell," he nodded, keeping her busy.

Goten mouthed a silent 'thank you' to his father over his mother's shoulder, and Goku subtly gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh, Goten," Chichi said, glancing back at him. "You got a package today."

"A package?" Goten asked, looking up. "I didn't order anything."

"Oh, didn't you?" She shrugged, smiling coyly. "I put it in your room."

"Uh, thanks," he said, a bit confused. 

As soon as he finished dinner he excused himself, slipping into his bedroom and closing the door behind him. On his bed sat a plain brown box with his name on it, with no return address to be seen. It had clearly been opened already. He folded open the top flaps and immediately saw a typed note lying on top of another box.

_ Dear Mom, _

_ Just in case you snoop in my package when it gets here before I can get to it, don't open this! It's very close to Mother's Day, if you get my drift. _

_ Love you, _

_ Goten _

Goten blinked. He hadn't typed this note, and he had forgotten Mother's Day was coming. He put the letter aside, pulling out a pocketknife from his desk drawer to open the second box. The second box had another note, this time lying on a bag made of silky fabric.

_ Hey Ten, _

_ I figured your Mom might open your mail. You'll just have to get her something good for mother's day. Text me when you get this. _

_ Trunks _

Goten snorted. That was a pretty good idea; his mom was a snoop, but she didn't like to spoil surprises. He pulled open the drawstring of the bag, reaching inside. The first thing he pulled out was a long, thick dildo.

Goten's eyes went wide, and he quickly went to make sure his door was locked. He set the unexpected hunk of plastic on his bed, digging back in the bag. Inside he found a bottle of flavored lubricant, a set of different sized glass bulbs of some kind, and a big ring. He looked over the strange collection, pulling out his phone and texting Trunks.

_ I got your package. Good idea with the note. -G _

The response was moments later.

_ Do you know what everything is? -T _

_ I know the dildo and lube. No idea about the rest. -G _

_ Are you alone? -T _

Goten looked guiltily at his door.

_ Kind of, family is home -G _

_ Then we'll be quiet. Go and tell your parents you're going to sleep early -T _

Goten rubbed his face, trying not to look suspicious. He slipped out of his room and cleared his throat.

"Hey, I'm going to head to bed," he said, standing in the doorway to the living room, not looking directly at his parents.

"Are you feeling okay?" Chichi asked. "It's barely dark."

"I've just got a little headache," he smiled. "I'll get some sleep now and do my homework in the morning."

"Night Uncle Goten!" Pan yelled. She was standing on the coffee table, using her whole body to try and arm-wrestle with her grandfather.

Chichi glanced at her. "We'll try to keep it down a little."

He thanked her, slipping back into his room and locking the door behind him. He pulled out his phone shooting off one more message.

_ I'm alone -G _

His phone rang almost immediately, and he answered. "Hey, Trunks."

"Hey, Ten," his voice was rough, and Goten knew immediately this wasn't a normal call. "I want you to take off your clothes and get on the bed. Do you see the plugs?"

"These little glass bulbs things?" Goten asked.

"Yeah. Grab the smallest one and bring it with you. And the lube too."

"Okay," Goten said, speaking quietly. He pulled off his clothes, laying against his bed. He was half-hard already, knowing that miles away Trunks was clearly touching himself. He hadn't really expected this, but if Trunks wanted to give orders for a while he was willing to listen.

Trunks sighed heavily. "Get yourself hard."

"Okay," Goten said again, starting to rub himself.

"What are you thinking about?" Trunks asked.

"You," Goten said honestly. "How good it felt the other day."

"How good what felt?" Trunks goaded.

"Your… cock in me," Goten said lowly. "I've never had anything inside me before."

"Pour lube in your fingers and put one in you, now."

"Yes, Sir," Goten whispered.

Trunks groaned. "Fuck, I love it when you call me that."

Goten chuckled, suddenly remembering that this was  _ Trunks _ .  _ His _ Trunks. "That's a weird kink, Dude."

Trunks paused, then chuckled back. "Okay, maybe I have some control issues."

"Yeah, no shit," Goten teased, obeying anyway. He hissed just slightly at the intrusion, and Trunks immediately noticed. 

"Take a picture and send it to me."

Goten opened his camera app, moving it low to snap a picture of himself stretching his hole. He sent it to Trunks.

"Good job, Baby," Trunks said. "You've got me so hard."

"You like 'Baby' too," Goten teased. "But only when we've done dirty stuff. I'd never heard you say it before Monday."

"Hmm," Trunks rumbled. "Tell you what. When I give an order your name is Baby. When you want to obey, you call me Sir."

"Yes, Sir," Goten said again. 

"Baby, put the plug in you. You won't take it out until I give permission."

Goten felt a little silly, pouring more lube on it to ease it in.

"How's it feel?"

"Stings a little."

"It'll get easier. We'll stretch you, help you take bigger toys. Can you spend the night tomorrow at my place?"

"Yes."

"Good," Trunks rumbled. "I could use a break from work. I'll take the night off. Are you jerking yourself off?"

"Yes," Goten said. "The plug doesn't hurt anymore."

"I'm going to get you to love things in your ass," Trunks muttered. "Take another picture."

Goten snapped another, sending him a picture of the plug.

Trunks hummed in approval. "I want to hear your voice."

"What should I talk about?"

"You decide."

Goten thought. "Well… one time I… I got kind of horny when we were fighting each other."

"Really?" Trunks asked with a grin in his voice. "Tell me about it."

"I didn't think it was because of you at the time," Goten said. "I thought I was just looking at too many dirty things. You pinned me against the side of a cliff for a minute, and then you were  _ right _ behind me. I started getting hard so I had to distract myself."

"I remember that day," Trunks said after a pause. "You were fighting without a shirt, and we were covered with sweat and bruises. I pushed you against the cliff and you stopped struggling for a moment, like you  _ wanted _ me to hold you down. My adrenaline was up, and I thought that if I slid my hand down your pants, you might let me. Then you pushed me off and the fight started again. Honestly, I've fantasized about that moment ever since."

"We could do that again," Goten said. "We could fight, really spar like we mean it, and if you win you could pin me against the wall and--"

"I'm fucking close, Ten. Pump yourself harder. I want you to cum too. Shoot it all over your stomach."

"Yes, Sir."

Trunks panted into the phone as he finished, and Goten managed to follow closely behind.

"One more picture, show me your load all over yourself. And keep the plug in until I tell you to take it out."

"Yes, Sir," Goten said, sending the last picture.

Trunks breathing slowed and Goten finally heard him chuckle. His voice was softer, closer to the Trunks he knew. "How have you been, Ten?"

"Not bad," Goten said, grabbing a shirt off the ground to clean himself up. "I got an email that my tuition was settled. Thanks."

"I told you I'd handle it," Trunks said. "So, don't leave me hanging. What did you buy yourself?"

"Oh, nothing yet."

Trunks paused. "Really? Nothing?"

"Well I bought breakfast yesterday, it was nice," Goten said. "I let myself get the extra sandwich I always want but can't afford."

"You… you have plans to buy stuff for yourself, right?"

"Yeah," he assured him. "Dad and I realized the other day we need a new battery for the old combine. I'm going to run to town Saturday and pick one up."

Trunks was silent for a moment. "When is your last class tomorrow?"

"I should be done about three."

"I'm stealing you for the whole afternoon, warn your folks. I'll see you at three. You can take the plug out now. Sleep well, Ten."

Trunks cut the call, leaving him alone to wonder what the next afternoon would bring.

\-----------

Goten was on time for his first class the next day, taking time to stop by the food cart for breakfast again. He could hear his mother's question ringing in his ears from earlier that morning.

_ Why are you skipping breakfast so much, Goten? We can afford it, I promise. _

She hadn't even considered that he might have the money to pay for food outside the home. He felt a twinge of guilt as he passed over a thousand Zenni for his egg wraps, thinking that he should be spending it on more responsible things. He didn't want to eat his way through his money.

It was going to feel weird not helping out tonight, but when he'd told his parents he wanted to go spend the night at Trunks' apartment they seemed all too ready to give him the night off. They thought he was working too hard, and wanted to let him just go have fun.

Eventually his last class came around. He wasn't fond of it, partly because it involved math but mostly because it was always the last thing he had to do before he left campus for the day. His attention drifted, and his leg started to bounce in place. His phone lit up with a message.

_ Meet me by the clocktower on campus as soon as you get let out. -T _

As soon as the professor dismissed them Goten was up, hurrying out of the door ahead of everyone else. He walked toward the clocktower to the East of Campus, wondering why Trunks wouldn't just fly to him.

He didn't see him at first, because he wasn't used to seeing Trunks with a vehicle. He stood waiting for him in the parking lot with his newer Capsule Corp motorcycle. Five other students had gathered around it, and Trunks was explaining a few features it had just introduced.

"Yeah, the new models will come standard with a CC Shield," he said, pressing a button. A transparent dome wrapped around the cycle, extending out from either end. The group marveled at it, tapping at the exterior. "It gets activated the moment the angle of the tires tips past a certain degree, or if you press a button. So far testing has shown you're way less likely to take any damage to you or the bike, and if you scratch the CC Shield it can be replaced. We figure parents are more likely to buy them with the added safety factor." He caught sight of Goten, smirking at him. "Hey, Baby, you done with classes for the day?"

Goten turned red, looking down. He knew a few of the gathered students from class, and they were watching him now with intense curiosity. "Y-yeah," he stuttered. "I'm done."

Trunks pulled his helmet on and swung his leg over the bike, holding out a clearly new helmet to Goten. Goten took it, not looking up at his acquaintances, and pulled it on, getting on the motorcycle behind Trunks.

"See you Monday, Goten," one of the guys from his Plant and Soil Science class said, still staring at Trunks' bike. They backed up, giving them room to leave.

"Hold on," Trunks whispered over his shoulders.

Goten just nodded, wrapping a hand around Trunks' middle. The cycle roared to life, surging forward so fast that Goten wondered if it would have given normal humans whiplash. There were some murmurs of amazement behind them, and in seconds they were on the road, heading in what Goten knew was the wrong direction to get to Trunks' apartment.

"Why aren't we flying?" Goten asked over the wind.

"I wanted to drive. I'll explain later," Trunks called back.

"Where are we going?"

"The mall."

Goten shrugged it off, assuming he wanted to pick something up. Trunks drove them right up to the front of the mall, stepping off of it and setting their helmets on it before capsulizing the whole thing and sticking it in his pocket.

"What are we grabbing?" Goten asked.

Trunks crossed his arms. "Ten, how much of the money I gave you have you actually spent?"

Goten thought. "Maybe five thousand Zenni. Don't worry, I'm being responsible."

Trunks rubbed the bridge of his nose. "That's what I thought. I'm not giving you money to be  _ responsible _ and buy farm equipment."

"What do you mean?"

"We're here because you need to spend some of it. On  _ yourself _ . You have to buy some stuff you actually like.

"Uh," Goten stammered, "no thanks. You already bought me that game I wanted so--"

Trunks leaned forward to speak quietly in his ear. "Baby, you  _ have _ to spend five hundred thousand Zenni on yourself today."

"Oh," Goten said, surprised this was something Trunks would give an order about. "Okay. I can try. Why do you want that?" He lowered his voice. "Do you like… get off on it?"

Trunks snorted. "No. I just know that you won't spoil yourself unless I make you."

"I've bought breakfast like every day this week," Goten argued.

Trunks sighed, taking his arm and pulling him into the mall.

\------------

Goten stood in front of the watches, shifting uncomfortably. "Hmm, I don't know how to pick."

Trunks carried two bags that were lighter than he said they should have been. Getting Goten to waste money had proved to be much harder than his friend seemed to have anticipated. So far he'd found a nice basket of fragrances for his mother for Mother's Day and a book he thought Gohan might like. 

"Don't pick, Goten. If you like two, get both," Trunks goaded.

"Oh, it's not for me, it's for Dad," Goten said. "Mom always says he needs a watch because he's never on time."

Trunks rolled his eyes, grabbing Goten's arm. "That's it."

"Where are we going, Trunks? I thought I was supposed to shop?"

"Yeah, but you're doing it wrong," Trunks said, frowning. "If you won't do it, I'll have to get reinforcements."

\--------------

Goten stared at the mirror, looking very out of place in the long button-down shirt he'd been put in. The stylist in front of him held up another shirt, tilting her head to the side. 

"What do you think, Trunks?"

Trunks looked up from the seamed black pants he was examining. "Oh, that could look nice. What do you think, Ten?"

Goten shrugged. "I don't know. Do I really need all these clothes? I already have seven shirts and that trading gear you bought me. How many more clothes do I need?"

Trunks frowned, setting down the pants. "Ma'am, I think the four we have is good. And those shorts, please," he said to the stylist. Once she had carried their purchases to the register Trunks walked up behind him, sliding his arms around his waist and leaning in to kiss under his ear. "You really don't enjoy this, do you?"

"No," Goten admitted sheepishly. "Sorry. I guess I'm just bad at spending money. I only need it for necessities, and maybe something fun now and then."

"Well, let's do something you do like then," Trunks said. "This is supposed to be about you. Tell you what, I want to swing by  _ Touches _ and buy a few toys, then we'll go get dinner somewhere and you can buy every appetizer on the menu."

Goten turned his head slightly, eyebrows going up. "Toys?"

Trunks tightened his grip on him. "Sex toys. I want you to help me pick out a remote controlled one for you."

"Oh," Goten nodded. "Right."

"Wait, what did you think I meant?"

"I thought you meant like a toy store, but that's silly because we're grown-ups."

Trunks watched his face thoughtfully. "Have you ever been to a toy store, Ten?"

Goten thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Nah. We didn't have the money for that. I mostly just played with Gohan's old stuff when he grew out of it."

Trunks smiled slyly into the mirror. "I have an idea."

\-----------------

"This is silly, Trunks," Goten said as he was pulled towards the large store with the rainbow windows. "I don't need toys, I'm twenty."

"I have a theory," Trunks insisted again. "You've never learned how to spoil yourself, because you didn't get to ever buy new stuff as a kid. Let's just  _ look _ ."

Goten rolled his eyes, but let Trunks pull him into the colorful storefront. The store was split up into two levels with a winding metal staircase heading up to the second floor. It was packed today, families and kids running everywhere to look at plastic displays and moving mechanicals that ran above the shelves. The place had been fortunate enough to gain the feeling that every toystore does when it's loved enough by its young patrons; an ethereal magic that made it look like more than a place to buy things. 

Goten's eyes went wide, and his mouth fell open. "Wow. This is pretty cool."

"Yeah, I used to love it here," Trunks nodded. "Sometimes Mom would make patents just to sell them to this place. See that track that runs above the shelves? That one was her idea."

"Hey!" Goten cried, diving forward. He ran towards a 'throwback' section, grabbing a small action figure's box from the shelf. "This is a Hammerhead Manshark! Do you remember the commercials for these?"

"Yeah, I had one when I was like ten," Trunks nodded, smiling.

"Right, you let me play with it when the leg broke," Goten nodded, reliving the fond memory. Trunks' smile faded a bit for some reason, and he put a hand on Goten's back.

"I'm sorry, Ten. I didn't realize you didn't get to try it before it broke. You should buy that."

"This?" Goten asked, laughing. "No way, I don't play with toys anymore, I'm not a kid. What would I even do with-- Oh!" He cried out, grabbing the figure next to it. "This was his sidekick! Maybe… maybe I  _ could _ buy both of them. Just because I like them, and I always wanted to get one."

"There you go, Ten."

Something caught Goten's eye and he darted down the aisle, holding both boxes to his chest. "Are those  _ trampoline shoes _ ?"


	5. Chapter 5

The floor of Trunks' apartment was littered with bags, mostly from one place, and Goten sat in the center. The three bags nearest him looked slightly different; they had the bright logo of a sweets shop emblazoned on the front. He unwrapped another bar of fudge, popping it in his mouth as he dived into another sack, pulling out a pair of psychedelic binoculars.

"Trunks, did I show you these? If you look through them it's like a funhouse mirror."

"That's cool, Goten," Trunks said, from where he was perched on the couch, looking at something they'd picked out at the  _ other _ toystore.

"Do you remember these?" Goten asked, trying to reminisce. He held up a light up drawing board above his head. "You had one of these, too. We'd write rude messages on it and blame it on Master Roshi."

Trunks leaned forward. "Baby, take off all your clothes and come bend over for me."

Goten looked up in surprise, taking a second to adjust to the sudden switch in their dynamic. He stood up and started to peel his clothes off. "Uh, yes, Sir. On the floor?"

"Yes."

Goten did as he was asked, walking naked across the room and getting on his hands and knees in front of Trunks. He felt Trunks put lube on him, then felt a pressure as their new metal toy was slowly pushed into place. It was small enough that it wasn't very uncomfortable, with an odd curve at the end. He jumped slightly when the end bumped against the secret place, the one that had felt so good when Trunks touched it.

Trunks leaned back and admired his work. "Okay, you can put them back on. You want to watch a movie while we pig out on chocolate and popcorn?"

Goten stood up slowly, adjusting to the intrusion. "Uh, sure. Hey, you want to watch that weird one Mr. Satan was in?"

Trunks rolled his eyes but grinned. "Oh my god, he had like twelve seconds of screentime and they played it up like he was the star. Definitely. I'll make the popcorn."

Goten walked over to his media cabinet, looking for the high-budget horror movie while Trunks went to open his cupboards. He went to bend down too fast and had to stop, feeling too full from the toy to do it. He eased down onto his knees and bent over from there, looking through the shelves.

"Uncomfortable, Ten?" Trunks teased while he threw the first bag in to pop.

"A little," Goten laughed back.

"Maybe I can help," Trunks said. 

Goten had enough time to glance up before Trunks touched a remote he'd kept in his hand.

The toy came to life, vibrating intensely deep inside. Goten gasped, grabbing onto the shelf for purchase and setting his face against his forearm. He felt himself getting hard, and he couldn't stop himself from moving his legs a bit closer together so it had an even tighter fit. That curved edge deliberately sat against that spot, quickly driving him insane. He moaned out loud, burying his face in his arms.

All at once the pleasure stopped, and he was left with only the sense of fullness he'd had before. 

"Did that help, Ten?" Trunks teased from the kitchen, tossing a second bag of popcorn in. "Do you like our new toy a little more now?"

"Yes, Sir," Goten called him, even though he didn't have to. He half hoped that Trunks would like being called Sir so much he'd--

The toy vibrated again, and Goten bucked back against it happily. It was short this time, maybe a reward for calling him Sir? He made a mental note to do that more often. Was there anything else Trunks might like he could get rewarded for? He wasn't sure, but he was sure he wanted the toy back on.

Trunks poured the popcorn into a giant bowl while Goten popped the movie in, settling in on his normal spot on Trunks' couch. He thought perhaps since things were different now Trunks might want to be closer, maybe snuggle up together while they watched the movie, but Trunks came around and sat in his own normal spot. They were three feet away for leg room, not touching at all. Trunks barely acknowledged this, using another remote to turn off the lights in the room and switch in his television.

They'd watched dozens of movies on this couch before, but tonight was different. As the opening credits started to dramatically shoot across the screen, Goten had the thought that maybe Trunks  _ would _ like to be closer. He silently moved from his normal spot, coming to rest in the cushion directly beside his friend. He put a hand on Trunks thigh, just a quiet reminder that he was there with him. Trunks held up the smaller remote, and the toy started up again.

Goten moaned again, the new angle of sitting on the couch bringing new sensations he hadn't gotten before. The pleasure lasted maybe thirty seconds before Trunks took it away, acting like nothing had happened.

"Does Gohan like Mr. Satan?" Trunks asked casually. "Like is he a good father-in-law? He's kind of a lame guy, but maybe he's cooler when he's not trying to impress people."

Goten was having trouble arranging his thoughts. "Uh, I think so." Why were they talking about Mr. Satan? Oh, the movie. It had already started in the typical horror movie fashion, with a half naked girl on screen about to take a shower.

The sight of anyone half naked wasn't helping Goten's predicament any. He was truly hard now, and he couldn't bring himself to will it down, not when every slight shift in his body reminded him of the metal filling him. Trunks ignored his distress, munching on the popcorn as he watched the cheesy dialogue unfold.

"Why can't anyone in horror movies have a brain?" Trunks asked. "Like sure it's scary to see some dumb people failing not to die, but it'd be creepier if it was smart people. Someone could do everything exactly right and still be outsmarted by the axe wielding maniac. That's spookier, right?"

"Uh huh," Goten muttered, trying in vain to pay attention. He had to get more. What would Trunks like?

Wordlessly he moved the popcorn to the stand beside Trunks, crawling into the other Half Saiyan's lap. He sat across Trunks' legs, moving in to kiss against his neck. Trunks allowed the shift, wrapping an arm around him to make them comfortable. The toy turned on. 

Goten's hand bunched up in Trunks' shirt, squirming where he sat. It lasted a bit longer this time, but it still went away. He wanted it back immediately.

"Please, Sir, turn it back on."

Trunks complied for another few moments, then it switched back off.

"Please, Sir, I want it on," he said again.

Trunks did nothing, just watching the movie like normal.

Okay, so it was a game. Doing the same thing twice got him nothing, but that must mean there was a correct thing to do next.

Goten took hold of Trunks' chin, pulling him into a deep kiss. Trunks accepted the kiss happily, kissing him back and running his hands up Goten's legs. The toy was on for a short stretch, but eventually turned off.

Damn, not good enough. Someone screamed on the screen, reminding Goten he was  _ supposed _ to be watching a movie, not that he was paying attention. He looked over at it and saw teens running from the big bad evil guy, a slasher with razors all along his arms. He didn't particularly care.

Goten stood up, pulling off his clothes. As soon as he started stepping out of his pants the toy came alive again.  _ Yes. This is right _ . He wanted no time, dropping to his knees and undoing Trunks' pants, pulling his boxers down to reveal his stiffening member.

"What, you want to blow me, Goten?" Trunks teased lightly, still allowing the toy to stay on.

"Yes," Goten breathed, leaning in to lick along his base, encouraging him to rise to his full length.

"Do you like acting like a little slut?" Trunks breathed, his excitement finally starting to show through the cracks.

"Yes," Goten said again, taking his head into his mouth and running his tongue along the ridge. The toy mercifully continued it's assault, buzzing perfectly against that spot and making him ache to be touched. He had to keep it going, didn't want it to stop. Trunks liked dirty talk, and he seemed to like power too. Maybe if he kept talking he'd leave it on? He thought about what to say, finally landing on something wild enough that he thought it would turn Trunks on even more.

"I love being your whore, Sir."

He heard Trunks' breath catch in his throat. His hand moved through Goten's hair, smoothing back his wild spikes. "Fucking  _ hell _ , Ten."

Trunks took ahold of Goten's arms, hauling him up to make him straddle his waist. He gently pulled the toy out, earning an annoyed protest from Goten, but he quickly replaced it with himself, easing his tip into the stretched hole and then pulling Goten down around it.

Goten breathed heavily against Trunks' neck. He was already so sensitive that the feel of Trunks buried inside him was startling, every nerve demanding more. Trunks took hold of his thighs, using his strength to easily bounce Goten along his shaft. Goten rolled his head back, eyes closed as he focused in on the pleasure building again. Trunks thrust up from the couch hard, grunting low in his throat.

Goten lost it first. Between the teasing he'd endured and the way Trunks had started to pump him clumsily, his orgasm quickly caught up to him. He shouted as he came, hoping vaguely that Trunks' building had thick walls. Trunks' grip on him tightened, and he pulled Goten in hard to kiss him while he continued to move inside of him.

Their foreheads came together. Trunks' eyes were closed. He was close, Goten could tell, his mouth open as he wallowed in the feeling of their joined bodies.

Trunks made a small sound, like he was choking on words that weren't supposed to exist, and then they did. "L-love you. Love you."

Goten didn't have time to react. Trunks came hard, pouring into him and throwing his head back. He cursed softly, pushing his hair back out of his face with a lazy smile.

"Wow, Ten," he said, gently disconnecting them and pulling his pants back up. He made no move to get Goten out of his lap, he just grabbed a blanket and threw it over both of them. Goten readjusted himself so his head rested against the armrest, still laying across Trunks' legs. "Should I maybe restart the movie? I don't think you were watching very closely," he winked.

"No, that's okay, I've seen it before," Goten yawned, lazily turning to watch the screen. He reached over and grabbed popcorn from the bowl, shoving a handful into his mouth.

The cheesy movie continued, but Goten felt his eyes grow heavier. Eventually he let them close, not caring if he saw the end. After a minute he felt Trunks' fingers gently touch his hair, stroking across his temple in a mindless pattern. Goten let out a sigh, unconsciously arching into the hand.

He was aware that this should feel weird. 'Cuddling with Trunks after sex' was not an activity he had predicted was coming the month before. But oddly enough it felt… normal. Fitting, even. There was no one else in his life that he could imagine having this kind of connection with, sexual or not. Who else could know everything about him, from his weird biology to his own flaws, and still want him to sleep on their lap? And Trunks didn't just  _ tolerate _ him, he was willing to pay crazy amounts of money to have him, just to spend time with him. 

Goten knew he was an accidental baby. Hell, his father hadn't even known he existed for the first seven years of his life. He knew his mother and Gohan had struggled back then, trying to run the farm themselves with Goku gone and a new gluttonous mouth to feed. His mother took care of him because she loved her children. His father, once he knew he existed, took responsibility for helping to turn him into a young man because he owed it to him. His brother played with him and let him train with him because he felt an obligation to do so. 

_ Poor Goten _ , they probably thought of him.  _ Born fatherless after the fight. Never the strongest, never the smartest, not the oldest, another person for us to provide for. _ But what obligation did Trunks have to him? Sure they'd known each other a long time, but he wasn't  _ actually _ his family. He could leave if he chose.

Goten felt a new emotion rising in his chest as he slowly fell asleep on Trunks' legs. 

He felt wanted.

\-----------------

  
  
  


_ Are you awake? -T _

Goten rubbed his eyes. It was late, he hadn't really expected Trunks to contact him, and it was sheer luck that he'd heard the phone buzz on his nightstand. It was Friday night, nearly a week since their movie night. They were in the middle of the harvest now, and Goten was stuck going straight from school to home to help with the combine. Trunks had sent a few picture requests he'd happily complied with (now that he understood how to use the timer) but each day had grown more frustrating. Now that he was getting used to regular sex, going without it sucked more.

_ Not really -G, _ he typed back 

_ Baby, get up and get a medium plug from your bag. Put it in with lots of lube. -T _

Goten sighed, looking at the clock. It was past midnight now, and he had to work the field in the morning. His eyes fell on his pants laid over a chair and he felt a pang of guilt; inside his pockets was another insane weekly allowance Trunks had given him. He at least deserved to get what he paid for.

Goten hauled himself out of bed and grabbed the toys he had hidden in his closet. He took one of the medium plugs and a bottle of lube, then laid down and started to work himself open. His phone buzzed again and he assumed it was Trunks asking for a picture.

_ Is it in? -T _

_ Yes, Sir. -G _

_ Good job, Baby. Now put your training clothes on and go outside. Walk down the hill to the trees about fifty yards. -T _

Goten's eyes widened. Trunks was here? He threw on his training gear, slipping quietly through his window to avoid waking his parents. The night was still, the normal sounds of the forest almost muted as he walked towards the trees. The plug felt odd to walk with, but he quickly learned how to move without giving away its existence. Trunks had been having him put it in occasionally over the week, and quickly what used to hurt at the beginning had turned into pleasure. He'd even put it in once a few nights before without being told, just to enjoy the stretch.

Before he reached the trees he got one more text.

_ If you're not into it, say 'Majin', and I'll stop. No ki, only fists. -T _

Goten raised an eyebrow, about to text back when he felt Trunks' energy not far away. It was spiked, he had clearly gone Super Saiyan, and he saw the glow come through the trees. He raised his power to match, heart starting to beat faster.

He'd only just stepped into the clearing when Trunks struck, lunging at him from dead center of the expanse. Goten countered easily, and then they were fighting, like they always did, but not really. Normally Goten's every nerve wasn't lit up with excitement, knowing what would come after. The toy stretching him made itself known as well, and he felt his erection come on quickly. 

Trunks was in a similar state, breathing heavily for a reason other than their fight. Goten let himself wonder why they were enjoying this so much for a moment, finally deciding it must be just a Saiyan thing. He shook the thought off, just going on instinct and riding the strange high.

Trunks caught him once in the chest, knocking him back. He was off his game, and he couldn't decide if it was on purpose or not. He should want to win, but he kept imagining what was going to happen when he lost.

He put up a good fight. Several minutes later both of them were wearing down, both ascending further and putting in an effort. As Goten went in for a body shot Trunks moved to the side, managing to wrap an arm around him from behind. He spun him to the side, taking him hard to the ground.

Goten struggled, but not as roughly as he could have. Trunks noticed, chuckling darkly in his throat. "Are you trying to lose, Ten?"

"No," he half lied, struggling again.

"Bullshit," Trunks said, yanking down the back of Goten's pants. "You want this cock so bad." He took hold of the plug and pulled it out, and Goten felt the hot head of Trunks' member pressing against him. He stopped struggling entirely, arching back against it.

"Yes, Sir, I want it."

"Beg for it, Weakling," Trunks said, pushing his head down against the ground.

"Please, Sir. I want it," Goten gasped.

Trunks pushed himself in, grunting deep in his throat. Goten cried out against the ground, fingers digging into the dirt. "Harder, Trunks."

Words dropped away, the only sound to break the night was the slap of their flesh, their heavy breathing mixing into it to create a dizzying song. Trunks pulled him up and back until he was on his hands and knees, wrapping his hand around Goten’s erection and pumping it in time with his thrusts. Goten heard himself muttering Trunks’ name without really intending to do so. He felt a strange urge and almost voiceed it, shaking his head when he realized it was impossible. For a moment, he’d wanted Trunks to grab his tail and pull, forgetting he didn’t have one. Okay, so this was definitely a weird Saiyan thing.

Eventually Goten felt himself getting closer, and he knew what to do. He threw his head back and yelled Trunks' name as he climaxed, and he heard Trunks gasp audibly. Goten felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as Trunks bit down in the heat the moment, low enough not to show through his clothes, but hard enough to leave a bruise. When Trunks was finished he kissed across the wound gently, turning from harsh to comforting in an instant. He pulled himself out and put the plug back in.

"Leave this in until you wake up tomorrow."

"Mm'kay," Goten said as he rolled onto his back, staring up at the sky. Trunks laid next to him. It was a cloudless night, and from the height of Mt. Pauzo the stars were big and bright. They slowly caught their breath, just enjoying the cool air over their overheated bodies.

"Hey, Ten?"

"Yeah?"

Trunks touched his wrist, almost absently, but Goten's entire attention went to that small contact. "You remember when we flew up north because we wanted to play in the snow in the middle of summer?"

Goten smiled. "Yeah. That was forever ago. Like four years, maybe? We made a snowman and threw snowballs at each other so hard we had bruises. It was so fun."

"And then when we were too tired to play anymore, we laid down in the snow to cool off, just like this."

"Uh-huh."

"I remember lying there and thinking ' _ this is all I ever want _ ' _. _ That was the day I realized I was in love with you."

Goten sat, wrinkling his brow, thinking about Trunks' slip up the week before, accidentally blurting the words out at the height of his orgasm.

"It's okay, you don't have to say it back," Trunks said quickly. "I've had a long time to get used to it. I've never been under the illusion that it went both ways. I just knew that real dating would be pointless for me after that, because I'd never care about anyone the way I cared about you. I decided to just be with you as much as I could be, and then at night… the people I've been with, Ten, all looked something like you. I wanted to pretend."

Goten searched for the right way to ask his question, not wanting to hurt or scare his friend. "But… why?"

"Hmm? Why what?" Trunks looked at him.

"Why would you love  _ me _ ?"

Trunks frowned, looking over at him. "Because you're fucking wonderful? What do you mean by that?"

Goten snorted, laying down again.

Trunks looked more annoyed, rolling over top of him. "Knock it off."

"Knock what off?"

"You don't have to love me back, I just thought you should know. But you  _ do _ have to know how great you are."

"It's okay, you don't need to--"

Trunks leaned down, capturing him in a slow kiss. Goten kissed him back, taking time to enjoy the slow, worshipping movement of Trunks' lips. When the older man finally broke it, he sighed.

"You thought seven hundred and fifty thousand Zenni a week was too much for me to give you," Trunks said, shaking his head, "but you're wrong. If anything I'm shortchanging you. If someone had asked me any day the last four years to sign over everything I had for one kiss like that, I'd have done it in a heartbeat."

"You mean it?"

Trunks moved up and kissed at his temple. "I love the way your mind works. You're smart without being complicated. I love how kind you are, to everyone. I love how loyal you are to your family, I love your smile, I love your strength…" he kissed across Goten's face, down his neck, across his chest, inventorying everything he loved about him.

That new feeling settled into Goten's chest again. As Trunks continued to list things his eyes started to get heavy. His exhaustion came back, and the world faded out.

He woke up hours later, still laying in the grass as the earliest moments of dawn began to appear across the sky. The slight panic of forgetting where he was was quickly quelled when he realized he wasn't alone. Trunks was asleep next to him, face buried in Goten's hair. 

\--------------------

  
  


It was late in the afternoon when Goku called to his son to cut off the engine to the combine. Goten stopped the machine, wishing he could get a little more done before heading in for the night. It was still daylight after all.

"Can't we just get to the end of the row?" He called.

Goku shook his head. "Nah, Chichi said we needed to be back in by four so we could wash up before everyone gets here."

Goten nodded and climbed down, walking with his dad back toward the house. He pulled his phone out to shoot off a quick text.

_ You're coming, right? -G _

They found Chichi in the living room with her back to them, dusting on the top of an eight foot shelf she had climbed. Goku walked up to steady her legs, but immediately called through the house to his other son.

"Gohan, she's doing it again!"

Gohan came out of the kitchen in an apron, holding a bowl. "Mom,  _ again _ ? You have to sit down and  _ relax _ ."

"I  _ was _ relaxing," Chichi insisted as Goku picked her up by the waist and carried her to the couch. "I just noticed it was dusty up there and I wanted to take care of it really quickly."

"It's three feet above your head, how did you even see it?" Goten asked, grabbing her feather duster and flying up to finish the job for her.

"You're not allowed to clean on your birthday, Mom," Gohan said. "If something needs done just tell one of us to do it."

"What nonsense," she muttered, smiling anyway.

Goten's phone buzzed.

_ I'm coming, just running a little late. I've got a piece of software uploading, as soon as it's done I'll be there. -T _

Goten smiled, typing back quickly. It had been a week since their night outside together. Goten's pockets were heavier than any embarrassment he'd felt before.

_ Shame on you, Trunks. The one time I tell you where to be you're late. Maybe I'll be late tomorrow night. -G _

_ As far as I'm concerned every moment you're not over here you're 'late'. ;) Save me some food from our dads. -T _

Goten snorted, trying to think of something to fire back with.

Gohan cleared his throat. "Hey, Goten, can you help me in the kitchen?"

"Hmm? Oh, sure," he nodded, typing out a response before he followed Gohan into the kitchen.

Once they were out of earshot of their parents Gohan handed him a bowl of salad to mix dressing into. The older man popped on an oven mitt, pulling open the door to reveal a crisping tenderloin.

"It all smells pretty good," Goten said. "Where did you learn how to cook so well?"

"Videl and I have been taking classes," Gohan said, resting the pan on the top of the stove. "We wanted to make sure Pan eats some homemade food. We were eating out too much."

Goten laughed. "Well you should come over here more, then. Mom's food is great, but some variety would be nice."

"Oh, I think I'm over here plenty," Gohan said mischievously, fishing out the meat thermometer. "So, what's her name?"

"Whose name?" Goten asked, confused.

"For the last few weeks you haven't been able to take your eyes off your phone," Gohan said, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms. "You take it out, smile, and text back immediately. You've got the same face on that I make when Videl walks into the room. So what's her name?"

Goten floundered, mouth hanging open. He thought he'd been so careful since his arrangement with Trunks started. He still made it to school everyday, and was almost always on time to help his father. He'd never dreamed he was texting enough for someone to notice. "There is no her. I'm just texting friends."

Gohan snorted, testing the tenderloin to see if it was done. "Okay, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. But just so you know, it's hard to be in love and not talk about it. You can call me if you want to, I won't tell Mom and Dad.

In love?

"I'm not…" Goten trailed off at his brother's back, trying to find the right words. "How can I tell if I…  _ love _ him."

Gohan looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Oh."

Goten felt his face burning, never taking his eyes from the floor. Gohan was smart, he would know that if Goten was interested in any guy, it would be Trunks.

"I think," Gohan said, after a beat, "that I knew I loved Videl when I realized I liked being with her more than anyone else. I was always a homebody, I only needed you and Mom and Dad. Then, a little while before Majin Buu, I found myself wanting more than anything just for her to be near me." He reached into a cupboard to start grabbing plates. "Do you feel that way about him?"

"Sometimes," he nodded.

"Can you put together the silverware?"

Goten nodded, hurrying over to start wrapping sets of silverware together with napkins. Gohan leaned closer to him, dropping his voice. 

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"When you were young, Mom thought I was gay."

"What? Really?" Goten asked.

"I wasn't interested in dating anyone, I was a late bloomer. I guess she read that as 'he's not interested in girls'. So one night when I was about sixteen, she pulled me aside after you went to bed. She basically said 'You know, Gohan, there's all different kinds of love, and if you're happy I'm happy'. I didn't know what she was talking about at the time, it didn't click for years. She must have been really confused when Videl showed up," he chuckled.

"I didn't know that," Goten said. "She didn't sound upset?"

"Nope," Gohan said, taking a stack of plates. "Not at all."

He left Goten standing at the counter alone, staring down at the silverware.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, how old are you again, Chi?" Goku asked in between bites of his potatoes.

"Dad, you're not supposed to ask women that," Gohan mumbled.

"You can if they look young and hot like me and Chichi," Bulma said, sipping at the wine in her glass. "We just don't have to answer."

"I'm older than Gohan and younger than my father, Goku," Chichi said, wiping her mouth. "That's all you need to know."

The Ox King laughed loudly, reaching for the salt. "You definitely don't look old enough to have two grown sons, Sweetheart."

"I didn't mean you looked old, Chichi," Goku said defensively. "Just, when I was a little boy, Grandpa and I used to play games on my birthday. I think he was trying to teach me numbers. Like, when I was five, we walked five miles. And then when I was six, we climbed six trees. When I was seven we lifted seven huge boulders--"

"That just sounds like training, Dad," Goten snorted.

Goku paused, rubbing his head. "Oh. I didn't know that at the time. Grandpa was really smart. Then we'd have cake and he'd give me my birthday spankings. He didn't hit me hard, it was funny, I'd get one for every year I was alive, and one more to grow on. Do you want birthday spankings, Chichi?"

"Why don't you keep your perversions to yourself, Kakarot?" Vegeta grumbled. "I'm trying to eat."

The front door opened and Trunks walked in, pulling off his coat. "Sorry I'm late," he said immediately, grabbing the empty chair next to Goten. "Happy birthday, Miss Chichi." He sat a bottle of her favorite wine on the table, smiling sheepishly.

"Well it took you long enough," Goten smirked, stopping when he realized how flirty his tone was. He cleared his throat. "I mean, you should have waited a little longer so I could eat your cake, too, Dude."

Trunks snorted and looked at his Mother. "My software finally finished. Do you think we can get the upgraded CC Shield out by fall?"

"Not at the dinner table, Trunks," Bulma said, shaking her finger at him. "Also, Mommy is drunk. Ask me tomorrow."

"Shall we get the cake cut?" Gohan asked, about to stand.

"Yeah, just a minute," Goten said, standing up first. He crossed the room to the corner, flying up and moving a ceiling tile slightly to the side. They watched in silence as he slipped a small narrow box from the hiding spot, coming back down to the ground to place it on the table in front of his mother. "Happy birthday, Mom."

Chichi stared at the box, then looked up at her youngest son. "Goten, you know we don't do birthday presents when you're older than--

"I know," he nodded. "I did it anyway. Open it up."

Chichi lifted the lid of the small white box, then covered her mouth. “Oh, Goten…” She lifted out a golden locket with three stones on it, a hand held over her heart. The middle held a large onyx gem, and two smaller ones sat aside as if they orbited it.

"I figure that looks like me, Dad, and Gohan," Goten said. "I thought it looked cool."

"Goten," she said again, "this is so… but how did you afford this?"

"Don't worry, it wasn't that expensive, it was on sale," he lied. "Plus I had some money saved up. Do you like it though?"

"I love it," she kissed his cheek, moving to put the chain around her neck.

Bulma cleared her throat and looked at her son with a mischievous smile. "Hey, how come  _ this _ Momma doesn't get beautiful presents from her son? I think last Christmas you gave me a hug."

Trunks laughed. "Stop raising the bar, Ten. If  _ all _ Saiyans are bad at holidays it makes me look better."

Goten stuck his tongue out at him, sitting back down next to him. Conversation went back to normal around the table as they waited; Videl started to explain about the tour her father was going on and the places he was going to take them to visit on the way. As Gohan went to get the cake he'd baked, Goten felt a subtle hand slowly creep onto his thigh.

His eyes went wide. There was nothing ambiguous about the placement of Trunks' hand; it slid straight over to his inner thigh, the back of his fingers brushing against him teasingly. If anyone at the table looked below they'd see it.

Goten shot him a warning look, clearing his throat. Trunks just smirked, keeping his hand there a long moment before he finally let go. Trunks picked up his phone and started to type out a text, casually speaking to Videl about Jingle Village and what there might be to see there.

Goten's phone vibrated.

He was subtle, waiting a full minute after Trunks put his phone away to open his.

_ After the party is over I'm going to pretend to leave. I'll double back, sneak into your open window, and fuck you against the floor so your bed doesn't squeak. You'll have to be quiet or everyone will hear you. Let's hope your Dad is too drunk to pay attention to where my energy signature is. -T _

Goten's flushed, taking a deep gulp from his water glass. He cleared his throat. "Hey, Dad, you want more wine?"

Goku happily took another glass and Trunks smiled wickedly.

"Oh, Boy," Vegeta said, looking up at his son, "I need you at Capsule Corp tonight."

Trunks blinked. "Huh? Why?"

"Your mother instituted a new two man battle protocol in the Gravity Room. I can handle it myself but she insists--"

"It's not two man designed, it's two  _ Saiyan _ designed," Bulma argued. "I think it's more intense than you're expecting. I won't let him try it until you come over and run it with him."

"I have… plans," Trunks mumbled.

"Plans?" Vegeta asked. "And  _ how _ often have you trained since you moved out?"

"Not much," Trunks admitted sheepishly.

"That's not true," Goku said, pointing his thumb at Goten. "Goten comes home from your place looking pretty worn out, aren't you training with him?"

"Y-yes," Trunks nodded immediately. "But, uh…"

"We know all each other's moves," Goten covered quickly. "So it doesn't feel like a real challenge."

"Then it's settled. We'll load up on food now and then tackle the Gravity Room later tonight."

"Sure," Trunks said, slumping a little. He shot an apologetic look at Goten, shrugging.

Goten nodded, feeling a little disappointed. He would have much preferred to be with Trunks tonight. He paused, fork halfway to his mouth.

_ He would have much preferred to be with Trunks tonight. _

When the party was over and everyone started to leave, Goten headed into his room. He had just started to get ready for bed when he heard a tapping on his window. He made sure his door was locked and slipped the pane open, leaning out to raise an eyebrow at Trunks. The man was floating slightly off the ground to be at eye level with him, waiting patiently.

"I thought you were going to Capsule Corp?" he whispered.

"I am," Trunks nodded. "But I've had to keep my hands to myself all night. Just one kiss."

Goten grinned, leaning through the window to kiss Trunks. It didn't go past kissing, but it definitely wasn't just one. When Trunks went to pull away Goten wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him back. A few minutes later Goten finally released him, pressing his forehead against Trunks' and catching his breath. Trunks chuckled quietly. "What was that all about?"

"Nothin'," Goten mumbled. "I was just thinking that… I'd rather be with you than anyone else right now."

"Me too," he grimaced. "Besides our match, I haven't properly trained in a bit. Dad's about to kick my ass. Oh hey, before I forget, I have something for you."

"Oh?"

Trunks reached into his coat, bringing out a flat black box and handing it to him. "Don't open it right now. Wait until I tell you."

"Okay," Goten said, running his fingers over the mysterious box. "Night, Trunks."

"Night, Ten," he said, slipping back towards the ground.

\------------------

Goten stepped out of the shower, rubbing a towel over his giant mess of hair. He threw his towel on a hook and started to reach for his clothes when he saw his phone lighting up. He answered when he saw who it was.

"Morning, Trunks."

"Hey, Ten. Did I catch you before you left the house?'

"Yep, just got out of the shower."

"Good. Baby, go get the largest plug. You're wearing it all day."

Goten froze. "Trunks, I have school."

"I know. You're going to sit in class with a huge plug in your ass all day. Stay on the phone, I want to hear you put it in."

Goten stepped naked from the small bathroom connected to his room, dragging his feet. "I don't know, Trunks. I've never worn one in public before."

"A month ago you didn't even know what they were. You like them, don't you?"

"Yeah… the medium one feels pretty good. But I've never tried this one," he said, picking up the largest plug. It was as wide as Trunks and about half as long.

"Use lots of lube, Ten, and take deep breaths. Lay on your bed and put it in."

Goten gulped, laying out on the bed and covering the plug with lube. He placed it against his entrance, easing the tip in as he held the phone up with his other hand. He winced, closing his eyes. "It's really big, Trunks."

"Open yourself up a little first. If you can take me and like it, you can take that thing."

Goten nodded absently, pulling out a smaller plug to stretch himself. When he thought he was a little more ready he tried again with the larger one, easing it in an inch at a time. He whimpered, slightly as the widest part pushed its way in.

"Little more, Baby," he could tell Trunks' voice was rougher, listening to him struggle. "Almost there. It'll feel good once it's in."

With a final push the plug went in, laying heavily inside of him. "It's in, Trunks. Do you want a picture?"

"Not yet. Good job, Goten. Can you stand?"

Goten eased up off the bed, very aware of the large toy. "Yeah. Feels weird."

"Do you have that present I gave you?"

Goten slid open his bedside drawer. "Yeah. Should I open it?"

"Yes."

Goten opened the box, and his mouth fell open. He held up a piece of light blue laced fabric, cheeks going red. "Trunks… these are  _ girls' _ underwear."

"Not if a boy is wearing them," Trunks said with a smirk in his voice. They're your size. Put a pair on, Ten."

Goten struggled a moment. "Will I be wearing them to school?"

"Yes."

"But--"

"Did you plan on showing anyone your underwear today?"

"No…"

"So no one will know. It's our secret, Goten. Put them on."

Goten stepped into the lace panties, he fit into them, barely, but the small fabric left little to the imagination. He looked into the box and counted a few other pairs.

"Are you wearing them?"

"Yes," Goten said, looking at himself in the mirror. "I look silly."

"I doubt that. I want a full picture of you in the mirror in your panties. Then move the back of them aside and take one of the plug."

Goten did as he asked, and in a moment they were sent off. Trunks must have opened them, because he heard him gasp softly.

"Fuck, you're beautiful. Wear them both all day."

"I don't know…"

"Please, Baby?"

"O...okay," Goten said, tugging absently at the new piece of clothing

"Thanks, Ten. We'll talk later okay? You better get going to school."

"Oh," he blinked, looking at the clock. "Yeah, I'm gonna be late. Bye, Trunks."

Goten ran into his bathroom and started pulling on his clothes. He thought about pulling the lace off and putting his regular boxers on, Trunks wouldn't know, but… they weren't  _ that _ bad. They were comfortable at least. As he bent over to grab his pants the plug pressed against a new spot and made him jump. Today would be an interesting day.

\--------------

_ Don't get hard, don't get hard, don't get hard… _

He repeated the mantra to himself silently, trying in vain to pay attention to the professor. Goten had sat far back in his classes today, something he didn't usually do. Normally, he tried to take notes, but today he'd settle for just not embarrassing himself.

The plug was starting to feel  _ really _ good.

He sat as still as he could, every movement sending a jolt of pleasure up through his core. He could still feel the soft fabric running against his skin, and he knew no one except him and Trunks knew it was there. It was getting more and more difficult not to get excited.

He liked it. He hated to admit it, and he hadn't thought he would, but he liked this weird secret he had. It wasn't so much the fabric itself, but knowing he was doing something so taboo just because Trunks had asked him to. He did something he'd never done before; he opened up the pictures he'd sent Trunks that morning, taking a second to admire them. He  _ did _ look pretty nice in the mirror…

Goten gathered his things and slipped away. He still had twenty minutes left in this class, and another class afterwards, but he couldn't take it anymore. He flew straight towards Trunks' apartment, picturing what would happen when he got there. He was so distracted he didn't bother looking for Trunks' energy signature, just assuming he would be there.

He knocked on the locked door, fidgeting slightly and chewing on the inside of his cheek. Any moment Trunks would answer the door and be glad to see him, then he'd take him into the bedroom and take care of the need building up inside of him. Five minutes passed before he realized Trunks wasn't coming to the door.

_ Hey, I'm at your place. Are you home? -G _

The answer came almost immediately.  _ Shit, no, I knew you had school so I went out with some friends. -T _

Goten stared at the message in stunned silence. He knew Trunks had other friends; he was a charming guy, people were drawn to him. It was  _ fine _ for Trunks to have other friends. So why did he feel so shitty? He puzzled over his jealously, not having enough experience with it to recognize the name of the emotion. The next message came shortly after the first one.

_ Come to me, just follow my energy. I'll spike it for you. - T _

Goten smiled, the unpleasant feeling fading a little. He couldn't expect Trunks to wait around for him all day, but he still wanted him with him. He slung his bag over his shoulder, searching out Trunks' energy center and heading towards it.

Goten found himself flying toward the coast of West City. He followed the energy signature to a beach, finally spotting Trunks sitting on a foldout chair among a group of about five other people. He landed a distance away, walking up to them more normally. He was always a little weird around new groups; they may not even know Trunks was part alien, and he didn't want to give him away.

Trunks was lounging back with a drink in his hand, laughing loudly at something one of the young women nearby him had said. He caught sight of Goten and grinned, waving at him to come over.

Goten did, regretting his choice to come looking for him. He really didn't like meeting new people very much, and he didn't know any of the friends Trunks was with. How was he supposed to act? What was his role here? Was he just an old friend of Trunks, or…

Trunks answered that question quickly, calling out as he got close to them. "Hey, Baby, done with school early?"

Goten fought back the color in his cheeks. "Uh, yeah." He thought back to the time Trunks had picked him up at school, calling him 'Baby' in front of other people. He'd gotten a few interested looks here and there at school since, but no one had ever brought it up again. He'd forgotten to ask Trunks again why he'd done it.

Trunks held his arm out, a clear invitation for Goten to sit on his lap. He didn't budge for a moment, eyes darting over to the strangers. Three women and two men were plopped here and there in chairs and in the sand, all in swimming clothes like Trunks. Goten stuck out in more ways than one. He gulped imperceptibly, moving to sit down in Trunks' lap. Trunks curled a hand around his waist to steady him, looking perfectly at ease to hold him in front of his friends.

"You've gotta be Goten," one of the men said from a lounge chair a few years away. "Trunks doesn't shut up about you."

"Shut up, Booker," Trunks said, flipping him off with a grin. "Yeah, this is him."

"Ugh, not fair," a young strawberry-blonde woman in the sand said, rolling her eyes. "Not only are you gay but you've got to take  _ another _ hot guy off the market? Are you into girls at all, Goten? I might steal you away," she winked at him.

Goten snorted, looking down. "I'm mostly… I'm just with Trunks."

Trunks chuckled. "The girl who can keep her damn hands to herself is Keely. The other two girls are Papelle and Drina, and this is Booker and Bocks."

"About time we meet you," Bocks said, laying out on a beach towel with a smirk. "Trunks always says you're busy with school, we started to think you were imaginary."

Goten stared at Bocks, and he felt that uncomfortable feeling rise again in his throat. What was it Trunks had said?  _ The people I've been with, Ten, all looked something like you. I wanted to pretend…  _

Bocks sat up with his wild dark hair, decent muscles, looking to Goten about as close as a human could to a Saiyan. The way he was grinning at Trunks made Goten want to punch the expression off of his face.

Trunks didn't seem to notice his build to anger. At least if this guy had ever had his hands on Trunks, it seemed to be very clear that was no longer an option. Goten subtly wrapped his fingers around Trunks' arm, almost daring the other man to make a move.

"Come on, Drina," Trunks goaded. "You were telling us about your shit date last week."

"Right!" Drina started talking about her date, and Goten felt Trunks' lips press against his ear.

"If you're still wearing your plug and panties just nod."

Goten nodded, having forgotten somewhat about his predicament due to the awkward meeting.

Trunks grinned. "Good job. Did you leave class early because of how distracted you were?"

Instead of nodding Goten leaned in to whisper to him. "I kept getting hard no matter what I did to stop it."

"Let's stay here a little while, then I'll take you somewhere private. I can hardly wait to get my hands on you."

Goten smiled, heart beating faster.

"Hey, you two," Booker chastised teasingly. "We can see you all over each other. Get a room."

"Oh, I plan on it," Trunks winked. Goten looked down at the sand, feeling horrified that everyone there seemed to know exactly what was going on. "I was just trying to find the right way to tell all of you're boring and I'm leaving."

They laughed, one of them chucking a beer at him that he easily caught. Trunks motioned for Goten to get up, pulling himself out of the chair and waving to his friends as he took Goten's hand. "See you later."

They called goodbye, and Goten eyed the simple contact of his hands. As soon as they were out of earshot he said quietly, "How come you call me Baby in public and hold my hand? I thought we were keeping this secret."

"We are, from people that matter," Trunks shrugged. "Those guys are fun to hang out with, but none of them know me like you, Ten. None come close. And maybe I like showing you off a little bit."

Goten grimaced slightly. "Including Bocks?"

Trunks raised an amused eyebrow. "Are you  _ jealous _ , Ten?"

"Am I? I don't know. Did you sleep with him?"

"Yeah, last year," Trunks admitted, "and you can see why, right?"

"Because he… looks like me," Goten said quietly.

"Exactly. A pale comparison, trust me. I could never go back to that now that I've had the real thing," he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You. I've never seen you really jealous of anything before, even stuff you maybe  _ should _ be jealous of. It's kinda giving me a big head. You want me all to yourself, Ten?"

"Maybe," Goten muttered.

"Say the word and I drop all of them," Trunks shrugged.

"No, you shouldn't do that," Goten said. "They seem nice. Sorry."

"Don't be," he wrapped his arm around him. "So, your place or mine?"

"My parents are home."

Trunks hummed softly as they took to the air towards his apartment. "I should really get you your own place. Then instead of texting you I can just come over all the time."

"I'd still have to be over there for chores, it wouldn't get much use."

"Oh speaking of which, blow off your chores tonight. Come out with me instead." Goten opened his mouth to protest, but Trunks held up a hand. " _ Please _ . I can't stop thinking about how sexy you looked this morning. I want to take you out somewhere far away so I can show you off without anyone we know seeing us. You could spend the night."

"Well… one day wouldn't hurt. Hang on, I have an idea," Goten said, pulling out his phone. He hit the fourth name on his phone.

Gohan picked up. "Hey Goten, how are you?"

"Hi, Gohan," Goten said, clearing his throat. "You remember how you said I could call you if I wanted to talk about… stuff?"

Trunks eyes went wide, but he listened quietly.

"Stuff? Oh! Stuff, yes, how's it going with your… stuff?"

"Pretty good. Listen, I was thinking about going on a date tonight. Could you go and help Dad with my chores? And maybe tell them I'll be back tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Is it with--"

"I've got to go, Gohan, thanks."

"Uh, yeah, sure Goten. Talk to you later."

Goten hung up the phone and Trunks nudged his shoulder. "A date, huh?"

"Shut up."

\----------

Goten laid back on Trunks' bed with hands up behind him. Trunks had tied his wrists to the slatted headboard with soft ties; he knew he could break them if he wanted to, but he wasn't supposed to. If he broke that rule Trunks had a terrible consequence for him; he wouldn't touch him again until after dinner. He'd already been aching for contact since early that morning, and he wasn't going to jeopardize it now. 

Trunks was trailing down his body, running his tongue along the deep indents of his abdomen. Goten was completely naked except for the panties he still wore, pushed up from his clearly visible erection. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"How'd the plug feel today?" Trunks asked with a smirk.

"Good," Goten admitted. "I feel so full. I want more."

"And these?" Trunks asked, pulling at the hem of his panties. "How'd it feel knowing you had these on under your clothes?"

Goten didn't answer right away. Trunks put his mouth over the lacey fabric, sucking on Goten's tip through the thin layer. Goten whined, biting his lip. "I… I liked it…"

"Why?"

"Because you told me to wear them," Goten admitted. "I like doing what you tell me to do, Sir."

"Does that turn you on, Ten?"

"Yes."

"Well that's good news. Want to know why?"

"Yes."

"Because you're going to keep wearing them. I want you to wear panties for me every day."

"Every day?" Goten asked, eyes wide.

"You heard me. Don't you want to do what I ask you to?"

Goten faltered, but finally nodded. "Yes. If you want me to wear them, I will."

"The plug I want you to wear twice a week. Would you like that?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You do such a good job for me, Goten," Trunks said, stroking him slowly through the fabric.

" _ Please _ ," Goten whined.

"Please what?"

"I need to cum," Goten said. "It's been such a long day, please make me cum."

"Well, you did follow all my instructions," Trunks said mischievously. He reached down to tug on the plug gently, making Goten cry out. "I could use my mouth, or if you want me to I--"

"Please fuck me," Goten begged. " _ Please _ fuck me, Sir."

Trunks' grin widened. Apparently, that was the right answer. "If you insist." He eased the plug out gently, and Goten hissed slightly from the pull. He grabbed more lube from his nightstand, pulling down his swimming shorts to spread it along his shaft, then slowly pushed himself in.

" _ Yes _ ," Goten breathed. "Finally.  _ More _ ."

Trunks' eyes had gone dark. "Love it when you talk like that," Trunks said. "Everyone thinks you're so innocent, don't they? But you're not." He was staring at him, watching his face contort in pleasure. "You're actually my whore, aren't you?"

Trunk was treading carefully; he had never called him that before, though he'd said it once himself. He could feel the testing tone in Trunks' voice, see the wariness in his eyes. Was that word okay? Would it make Goten upset?

"Yes, Sir," he said simply. "Only for you."

\-----------

  
  


"How come you get to be the big spoon?" Goten mumbled without any real annoyance. Trunks' sheets were very soft, and his arms wrapped around him from behind were very warm. 

"Because I'm taller than you," Trunks said against his hair.

"What? No you're not. We're like super close to the same height."

"Sure I am," Trunks teased. "I have to look down to talk to you."

"No you don't," Goten laughed, falling back into comfortable silence. It was late, and the room was dark. They were still naked, skin against skin as they drifted asleep together. The silence stretched over them like another blanket, drawing Goten down towards sleep. 

Dinner had been nice. They went to a restaurant far to the East where no one would know them, and they didn't have to pretend to just be friends anymore. They'd ordered enough food to feed twelve humans, and been very impressed at the place's ability to keep up with them. Goten had half expected Trunks to ask him to wear their remote controlled toy or something, but he didn't. The dinner wasn't about sex, or any of the power dynamic they had both started to enjoy. It was just Goten, with Trunks, enjoying the night. It strengthened his decision to say what was on his mind even more.

It was keeping him awake. Why not just say it? 

Goten rolled over suddenly, turning so that his face lay inches from Trunks. It was enough to snap Trunks from the barest touches of sleep, but the man just smiled and pressed his forehead against Goten's.

"Good idea. This way I get to see you when I wake up," he mumbled sleepily.

"Hey Trunks?" Goten said.

"Yeah?"

"I think I… love you, too."

It took Trunks a moment, but when he opened his eyes he didn't look tired anymore. "What?"

"I said I think… no, I know. I love you, too."

Trunks looked away from him, a furrow in his brow. "Please don't… say that."

Goten frowned. "What? Why?"

"You can pretend to really like sex with me, but if you pretend you love me for money… that'll really hurt later. I appreciate you wanting me to enjoy our time together, but--"

Goten sat up. "I don't pretend anything, Trunks."

Trunks said nothing, just looking at him.

"I mean it. If I didn't like what we do together I wouldn't  _ do _ it."

"Alright, Ten. I'm sorry, I--"

"No," Goten said, frowning. "I think you made me mad, so I want to stay mad for a second, okay? And I want you to listen."

Trunks nodded, reaching over to switch on his bedside light.

Goten rubbed his knees. "Yeah, I'm mad. Give me a second and I'll figure out why. Oh. You think I'm the kind of person who would lie about being in love for money. I wouldn't do that, Trunks."

Trunks was watching him carefully. "Then… why would you say that?"

Goten looked down at him. "I only say what I mean, Trunks. I've lied to my parents a few times to cover up our… time together, but I've never lied to you. Never ever. If I say I like something, then I like it. And if I say I love you, then I love you. That's it." He laid back down. "Okay, I'm all done."

Trunks was still watching him. "You haven't just been… telling me what I want to hear?"

"Why would you think that?"

Trunks stared at him, like he was nervous to say the next part. "Because… why would you love  _ me _ ?"

"Were you lying when you said it?" Goten asked quietly. "Was it just part of the fun?"

"No," Trunks said immediately, grabbing his arm. "I wasn't lying. You're all I think about, Goten."

"Well, good," Goten smiled, scooting in closer and closing his eyes. 

"You didn't answer my question," Trunks said, clearly not ready to drop the issue. "Why would you love me?"

"Why not?" Goten mumbled. "You're really cool, Trunks. You're important to me, I like being with you, and I trust you."

He felt Trunks' breathing stop.

"What's wrong?" Goten asked. "Do you… not want me to feel like this?"

Trunks grip on him tightened. "You really mean it. You love me back. We could… stay like this?"

Goten nodded, chuckling. "Not to freak you out but… I'm Chichi's son. When I decide I love somebody, it's for good."

Trunks said nothing. He just pulled him close, and Goten eventually drifted to sleep.

\---------------

  
  


Goten had to leave early to make it to school the next day because he was still at Trunks' place, but when he woke up the young billionaire was already gone. There was a note left on his pillow.

Had to go in early to work today.

I love you, 

T

He was a little disappointed he wouldn't get to see him before school, but he shrugged it off. They were both neglecting some responsibilities to be with each other. Maybe a few of Trunks' had caught up to him.

He made it to class. About halfway through his school day he sent off a quick text.

_ How's work? -G _

By the end of his classes, Trunks hadn't responded. 

He made it home in the afternoon, his parents asking how his 'overnight field trip' had gone. He told them it was great, silently rolling his eyes that a field trip was the best cover story his brother had come up with. He made a mental note to do something nice for Gohan to pay him back for the help.

After he finished his chores, he checked his phone. Trunks still hadn't responded.

Goten went into his room and locked the door behind him. He knew what to do to get Trunks' attention, even if the man was crazy busy at work today. He stripped naked and grabbed a new pair of panties from the box, then grabbed the toy he'd once been very doubtful of.

The large dildo Trunks had sent him had once seemed insurmountable, but as he'd gotten used to bigger and bigger things, he'd gotten curious. It was close to Trunks in size, really, and he could take Trunks no problem. He pulled a magazine from under his mattress, taking a little bit to get himself worked up while he used his other hand to prep himself. Once he was hard and feeling like he wanted it, he eased the massive toy inside himself.

He pressed his face into his pillow to muffle his moans, able to focus only on his own pleasure for once. He almost forgot the whole point of the exercise, getting dangerously close to his orgasm before he remembered to take a picture.

He set his phone on the stand and turned himself so that it would get a good view of the toy moving inside him against his panties. He heard the automatic camera click, then grabbed it and quickly sent the picture to Trunks.

_ I love this toy you got me, Sir. I'm so close. Any instructions? -G _

He kept his phone close, expecting a fast answer or a call with orders how to proceed. Three dots appeared to show Trunks' typing, and Goten grinned.

The dots disappeared, and no text came through.

\------------

A day passed.

Two.

Three.

The weekend arrived, and he still hadn't heard from Trunks. What had been confusion on the first day faded to fear on the second, and anger by the third. He never went three days without talking to Trunks, even before they'd started their arrangement. There'd at least be a scattered text here and there, saying they were busy or something. Now he got nothing.

He couldn't help the thought that kept returning to his mind. It had to be the most logical explanation.

_ You scared him. He never really loved you. _

But despite how logical it seemed, he couldn't believe that of Trunks. He tried to call him again and again, even calling Capsule Corp once to see if Bulma or Vegeta knew where he was. They didn't.

By Saturday, he was pissed. Rightfully so, he thought. Around sunset, after he was done helping his mother around the house, he decided enough was enough. He flew straight towards Trunks' apartment. If he wasn't there, he could wait. He was just too sick of the silent treatment to let it go on any longer.

When he approached the apartment he could feel Trunks' energy signature inside, alone. He knocked, calling for Trunks to let him in. He waited several minutes, getting more annoyed.

He pounded loudly on Trunks' door again. "Hey, I can feel your ki, I know you're in there. Will you just talk to me?"

After a moment, Goten's phone buzzed. 

_ The code to the door is your birthday. Always has been. -T _

Goten smiled softly, typing his birthday out on the pad. It clicked open.

The room was dark, the only light coming from the streetlights you could see outside of his wide windows to the far side. Trunks was sitting at his table in the open kitchen, an open bottle of liquor and glasses next to him. He looked up to watch him come in, and all of the resentment Goten had carefully cultivated faded away. Trunks looked so  _ sad _ . His first thoughts were the worst ones. 

"Did something happen to Bulma?" Goten asked, closing the door behind him and immediately moving towards him.

"No," Trunks said quietly. "Mom is fine. Dad too."

"Your grandparents, or--"

"Everyone's okay, Ten."

Trunks' absence didn't matter for a moment, not with actual tears in the eyes of someone Goten had never seen cry before. He pulled Trunks to his feet, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him firmly.

Trunks took to the hug like a drowning man to driftwood, burying his face against Goten's skin and grasping him like he thought he would disappear. "So sorry…" he mumbled.

"What are you sorry for?' Goten asked.

Trunks didn't answer right away, keeping his arms firmly locked around him. "I love you, Goten. You're all I want. Everything else can go to shit, I'd get rid of all of my money, I'd never fight again, anything if I got to keep you."

"I love you, too," Goten said, running a hand down his arm. "I'm right here."

"You won't," Trunks said. He released him reluctantly, sitting back down in his chair. 

Goten pulled another chair close to him, scooting it up and putting a hand on his knee. "What's wrong?"

Trunks winced, taking a shuddering breath. "I've done something. Something awful. And once you know what it is, you won't ever want to see me again."

Goten snorted. "Not likely, Man. If you're about to confess to secretly murdering someone I have a whole farm to hide a body on."

Trunks smiled weakly.

"Hey, is this why you haven't texted me in days? You think I'm going to be mad at you for something?"

"Yes. You said you loved me, and I just… I just wanted you to  _ keep _ loving me for a little while before I… I swear Ten, the first time was genuinely an accident."

"First time…?" Goten asked, a thousand terrible ideas floating in his head. Was Trunks cheating? Was he on drugs?

"When I bought you that  _ Cableman Versus _ game, remember? I didn't have any ulterior motive that night. I just  _ loved _ you, and you were sad. I wanted to make it better. I brought beer because I thought it was something you'd see as a treat because you're not old enough to buy it yourself yet. I wasn't trying to get you drunk, and I sure wasn't planning on hitting on you."

"I hit on  _ you  _ that night," Goten said. "Don't worry, I don't think you did anything wrong."

Trunks continued. "But later that night I kept thinking about it. I'd bought you something and in return I  _ finally _ got to taste you. I thought, what if he'd let me do it again? I could buy him things and he might let me touch him. I didn't think you could love me back, but I figured it was the next best thing, right? So I asked you to meet at the mall so that I could find something you liked and offer to buy it. That's when I knew it was going to be tough."

Goten just nodded, sensing more was coming. "That was the day you bought me my gi."

"Yeah, and that was  _ all _ you wanted. I said you could buy anything you wanted, and all you liked was a set of training clothes and a pair of shoes. I realized we weren't alike when it came to buying stuff; you don't feel like you need a lot of money, so why would you agree to let me pay you for sex? Getting you into bed was all I could think about, Ten. I thought, I can never have his heart, but at least I can know what it feels like to hold him and have him and pretend he wants me. I never dreamed you'd love me back."

Goten leaned forward, touching the side of Trunks' face. "I told you, I do. For real, Trunks. I'm not going anywhere."

Trunks didn't look up. "So that's why I called your school and told them your parents made too much money for you to qualify for your grant."

Goten felt his heart sink. His skin prickled with cold, like he'd just stepped out in the dead of winter without a coat. He slowly pulled his hand back. "What?"

"I had a hunch you'd applied for it out of harvest season. I knew that you couldn't afford to pay it on your own," Trunks said, voice dropping with shame. "I knew you'd be trapped, and have to pay or leave school. I knew I was the only one you could turn to, and that if I could get you to accept a big payment then maybe you'd agree to let me keep paying you afterwards. I knew… I knew you'd let me fuck you to stay in school."

"How could you  _ do _ that?" Goten said, standing up, anger drawing his face tight.

"I got away with it," Trunks said miserably. "I offered you a shoulder to cry on and a cock to sit on and you took both. And now I've got what I always wanted. You said you loved me. But I knew you shouldn't, not after what I… Everytime you say it, it  _ burns _ . Because you didn't know I… forced you. I've spent days trying to figure out how to even begin to say I'm sorry, but--"

Goten kicked his chair to the ground, turning on his heel and heading out of the apartment. Trunks didn't stop him. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Lol I spent all day finishing up this fic because I wanted to get the last bit posted. Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments, I'm a slow responder but I read everything, and I'll be trying to respond to them all.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> EBK

The only sound in the dining room was the clinks of their forks. The small family sat in silence, but not the comfortable silence they were used to. Eventually, Chichi cleared her throat.

"How did your test go today, Goten?"

"Fine," he said simply, not looking up from his plate.

Goku and Chichi shared a look over the table. Goten caught it, but pretended he didn’t. He knew what the look meant.  _ He's been like this for days, do something _ . Not that the Saiyan hadn’t been trying; all day both of them had been casually trying to strike up a conversation with him. He felt guilty; they weren’t to blame for his sour mood, but the person who was to blame he wanted nothing to do with. He went through the motions to try to make it up to them, school, chores, dinner, then he could retreat back to his room.

Goku finally smiled weakly at his son. "You and Gohan sure are lucky you got your mom's smarts. No way I could sit down for that long--"

"I'm thinking about dropping out."

That was enough to overpower Chichi’s careful concern. “ _ What _ ? Goten why on Earth would you--”

“I never should have gone,” he said, speaking more than he had in days. “It was a stupid expensive idea. You never went to school to learn how to run the farm, Mom. I’ll just watch you for a few more years and figure things out hands on.”

“Goten, I didn’t go to school, but I had tutors in my father’s kingdom. He made sure I had the best possible education we would afford to--”

“Well we can’t afford it!” he snapped, immediately regretting it. “ _ Sorry _ . Im full. Goodnight.” He stood abruptly and walked to his room, leaving half a plate of uneaten rice and meat.

He could feel their stares on his back as he retreated, closing his door behind him.  _ Go back, tell them what's wrong _ , his conscience whispered to him. He ignored it again, firing back with another thought.  _ Tell them what? Tell them my best friend tricked me into being a fucking whore? Imagine Mom's face… _

Goten laid out on his bed, trying to fall asleep before the sun set. If he could just fall asleep now the day would be over. He'd still have to get up in the morning, eat, breathe, live, but at least when he was asleep he didn't have to think about any of it. He wasn't particularly counting the days. Four? Five maybe? Time was passing slowly, and he hurt.

As usual, it was impossible for him to actually fall asleep. Half Saiyans had energy to burn in a day, plain and simple. He could go into the woods and train alone, he could get out of the house and break the monotony, but he chose to stay put. He knew it would just make the wallowing worse. 

"Why am I like this?" He muttered to no one.

_ Because you're fucking wonderful?  _ Trunks' memory mocked.

He ran a hand over his face, deciding to take a hot shower to try and relax. He sat up from the bed.

His phone rang.

In some way he hoped it was him. He wanted somewhere to direct all this frustration. He reached for his phone, ready to try out some words he hadn't used before. He was surprised to see the name on the screen, and answered after a minute.

"Hey, Bulma."

"Hey, Kiddo," Bulma said calmly. "How's school going?"

"School is good. I'm not really in the mood to talk right now, sorry."

"Wait, just…" she trailed off. "I know it's none of my business. I know. But I have to ask, it's a mom's prerogative. What happened between you and Trunks?"

Goten paused. "What did he say?"

"Nothing. He doesn't know I'm calling. Trunks came here four days ago and went to his old room. He's been in bed almost the whole time. He's not making it to work, he's barely eating… and he's not talking about you. Vegeta tried to shout him into the Gravity Room to snap him out of it, but it didn't work. It doesn't take a genius like me to figure out you know something. Did you two fight or something?"

Goten rubbed his eyes. "Trunks did something really shitty, Bulma."

She sighed. "I was afraid of that. Like Young Vegeta level shitty or…?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"I understand," she said sadly. "I don't know what he did, so I can't defend him. But I'd like to make one argument as his mother, if that's okay?"

"Okay."

"Whatever it was, he knows it was wrong. I've never seen him like this. He's sorry. He's acting like his life is over. He's tearing himself up about it--"

"He  _ should _ be," Goten mumbled.

She paused. "I believe you."

"Thanks."

"Okay, Kiddo. I'll talk to you later, and if you're ever looking for him he's--"

He ended the call.

\---------------------------

His body didn't feel like his.

The steaming water rolled down his skin, hotter than it probably should have been, but he imagined that he couldn't feel it. Trunks had touched him everywhere, slid his fingers along every muscle. He didn't feel  _ dirty _ , just… empty, like Trunks had taken his sense of touch. Purchased it, maybe.

When he stepped out of the shower he heard a small knock on his door. He threw his sweatpants on and went to pull it open.

Chichi paused mid-knock, looking surprised he'd answered.

"Hey, Honey," she smiled sadly. "Are you headed to sleep?"

"Yeah. Goodnight."

She set a hand on the door and he didn't try to close it. "Wait, Goten, here," she said, holding out her hand.

He frowned, looking down. In her hand she held the golden locket he'd given her.

"What are you--"

"I know," she said gently. "I know that you work really hard here, and we don't pay you much.  _ Please _ know I appreciate all the time you put into the farm. I know you said you got a deal on this, but if it's real gold maybe you can sell it and--"

Goten closed Chichi's fingers over the locket. "This is  _ yours _ , Mom. I'm not mad about the money, really. I promise."

Chichi didn't look reassured. If anything she looked even more confused, even more out of her element. For all of her nagging, Goten knew she was a good mother. She knew how to make her sons smile when they were stressed, how to make them feel confident when they were nervous, but she'd never faced something like this before.

"I'm sorry, Goten. I don't know how to make you feel better."

He grabbed his mother's shoulders, he nearly had to reach down to do it now that he had reached the end of his growth spurt. He pulled her in tightly and hugged her, laying his face down on her shoulder. She hugged him back tightly, placing a hand on his wild hair.

His eyes burned, and he didn't let go when he knew most hugs should end. She made no move to let go either, if anything tightening her grip even more. 

"It's going to be okay," she finally said. "Whatever it is, Sweetheart, we're going to help you get through it. You go ahead and be sad if you want."

"I made a bad choice, Mom," Goten said quietly. "I trusted somebody I shouldn't have. And he--"

"Wait,  _ a person _ made you feel like this?" Chichi asked, backing up a little. "Then we  _ can _ fix everything. You give me their name and I'll go teach them a thing or two!" She snapped.

Goten smiled genuinely, wiping his face. "I know you would, Mom. I can handle it."

Her harsh eyes softened slightly, and she pulled him in for just another moment. "Why don't you take the day off school tomorrow? No chores, either. You could go fishing with your father, maybe get some fresh air?"

"That…"  _ Won't help? Will just give me free time to think about him?  _ "...sounds like a good idea. Thanks."

Chichi headed off to bed, and Goten laid back down. Whatever numbness he'd cultivated broke away. It all rushed back.

_ How could he do that? Why would he use me? Did he use me? He said he loved me. Why didn't he think I could love him back? Does he think I'm stupid? Does he miss me? Do I miss him, no matter what he did? _

\------------------------

Goku knew how to speak without words. He wasn't a complicated man. In the morning, after a few fitful hours of sleep, Goten was awoken by another knock on his door. His father stood there, saying nothing. The man raised two fishing poles with a small smile.

Goten nodded, stepping back to throw on jeans and a t-shirt before following him out of the house.

Goku and his son walked down through their property, heading toward the crystalline waters of a lake a short ways down the mountain. It was beautiful outside, an unseasonably warm day with only the slightest fall chill in the air. When they reached the lake they silently baited their hooks, plopping down on the side of the bank.

A few hours later, and with a few fish in the bucket, Goten's eyes started to droop. Goku took the pole from him gently, holding both in one large hand. Goten nodded, laying out in the soft grass and closing his eyes.

When he woke, the sun was a little further in the sky. He'd slept better on that bank than he had in nearly a week. His father had collected their fish together and started a fire to cook them over. He handed Goten the first cooked fish, working to get his next one done. Goten reached out to take over the work, trying to pass the finished one back to him. Goku held up his hand and shook his head.

"Thank you," Goten said. The first spoken words of the day.

Goku just smiled. They ate their lunch, and picked fresh apples to go with them. It was about one in the afternoon when they finally packed up, carrying the fish they'd saved for dinner up to Chichi.

Goten's phone rang, breaking the sanctity of silence in a way he regretted. He checked the name before he answered.  _ Should just block his number, _ he thought.  _ Then I could stop being paranoid. _

"Hey, Gohan," he said into the phone.

"Hey, are you busy this afternoon."

"Not really."

"Do you think you could do me a favor? We're remodeling Pan's room, and I have to move everything out so we can redo the floor. I can lift everything fine, but with two Saiyans it'd go even quicker."

"Yes. I'll be there," Goten nodded. He still owed Gohan from date night. It wasn't his fault it had ended so badly.

"Great, swing by about four, okay?"

"Sure."

When he hung up, Goku just patted his back. "You're a good brother. And a good man. You work harder than I ever have. Sorry if I don't say that enough."

Goten blinked, unsure what to say.

\-----------

Goten walked up Gohan's house just before four, very confused by the two very spiked energy signatures he clocked. Gohan was definitely here, but also… Vegeta? Why?

Pan's furniture was already cluttering the front porch, they'd clearly moved it out already. Why call him over to help? Gohan popped his head out of the front door and waved at his brother.

"Hey, Goten! Thanks for coming over, but Vegeta just stopped by for tea and he helped me move stuff out. Sorry, I didn't think to call you."

Goten stared at him. "Vegeta."

"Yes."

"He stopped for tea."

"Everyone likes tea, Goten. Hey, why don't you come in and see how well Pan's room is coming along? I'll show you our test tiles and fabric swatches."

"Ah, that's okay," Goten said. "If you don't need me I'll just head home."

"No wait," Gohan said, catching his arm and pulling him through the front door. "I've got to get you a snack before you go."

"I just ate with Dad, Gohan. Why are you--"

Gohan pulled him down through the hall towards Pan's room. "I'll just show you what we're doing real quick."

They reached Pan's empty room, and Gohan shoved him hard through the door. The carpet was still down, but there was a heavy board over the window, obviously only just nailed up. The only furniture left in the room was two chairs. In one sat Vegeta, and in the other, a very shocked looking Trunks.

Vegeta shot out of the room so fast that even the two Half Saiyans couldn't see him. The door slammed shut behind him, trapping the two inside. He heard a latch close on the outside of the door.

Goten stared at Trunks for half a moment, taking in his ragged appearance. He was used to Trunks being very put together; nice clothes, hair either trimmed or swept back in a neat tie, always well rested and well kempt. Today, he was a mess by comparison. There was a mild lavender stubble on his shocked face, bags under his eyes. His mid-length hair was loose, swept lazily behind him.

Goten spun around, pounding angrily on the door. Normally he'd be able to pop it open easily, locked or not, but he could feel both Gohan and Vegeta pressed against the wood, keeping it shut.

"What the hell is going on, Gohan?" He snapped.

"I'm so sorry, Goten," Gohan called. "It was Vegeta's idea, but -- I mean, I agreed with him, that…"

"You two need to stop acting like children and have it out!" Vegeta called through the door. "Work it out or kill each other, either way I get Trunks back out of my house."

Trunks jumped to his feet. "Dad, what are you thinking! Is that why you made me come help Gohan?"

"Is that why you were spiking your energy?" Goten accused. "So I wouldn't know Trunks was here?"

"Yes, again, so sorry," Gohan said through the door, sounding sincere. "But he's right, Goten. You're both miserable, Mom's been talking about it all week. I don't know what happened, but--"

"No. You don't," Goten said coldly. "So let me out!"

"Have some damn pride, Goten!" Vegeta snapped. "Saiyans have allies or enemies. If Trunks is your ally, get over it. If he is your enemy, attack him!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Dad!" Trunks yelled through the door. He took a step closer to it, and Goten suddenly backed away. Trunks' face fell, stepping back himself.

"We're not letting you out," Vegeta said. "Talk or fight. It makes no difference."

Goten growled, hitting the door once more before he walked to the other side of the room, running a hand up through his hair. Trunks grabbed his chair, pulling it quietly to a corner on the other side of the room. He sat down, staring at the floor like he was trying to pretend he wasn't there, leaving Goten the rest of the room.

Goten started to pace, getting more agitated. After a short stretch of silence, Trunks cleared his throat. "Do you want to punch me or what?"

Goten strode over suddenly, pulling his arm back and making a fist. Trunks closed his eyes but didn't shy away, waiting. The blow didn't come. Trunks peeked to see Goten frozen there, with his fist raised.

"What's wrong?"

"Training is training," Goten muttered. "Or fighting to save people. But I've never hit someone just because I was angry before. But you fucking deserve it."

"Yeah, I do," Trunks sighed. "You can't beat me up more than I already have, but you can try."

Goten stalked away, heading back across the room. "I don't care if you're feeling shitty. You should be."

"You're right."

Goten stood still by the opposite wall. "I fucking trusted you, Trunks."

"I know. I'm not going to try to defend what I did," Trunks said. "I'm just going to plead insanity. I was crazy about you, and I let it make me do an awful thing."

"Don't you  _ fucking _ dare," Goten said turning to face him. "You didn't love me, Trunks."

Trunks paused. "I'm willing to agree with almost everything you have to say about me right now, Ten, but not that. I  _ did _ love you. I  _ do _ love you. Everything I did was about keeping you--"

"Everything you did was because you were horny," Goten spat.

"If I just wanted sex I could've found it, Goten!" Trunks snapped back. "It wasn't just that! You're my whole life, you're all I want, you were the one thing I needed more than anything--"

"That's not  _ love _ , Trunks," Goten said sadly. "That's greed."

Trunks stopped, staring at him.

"That's greed, Trunks. Obsession, want, need, those are all about you. You  _ wanted _ and  _ needed _ me so much that you were willing to hurt me to get me into bed. If you love someone you don't want to hurt them for  _ anything _ ."

Trunks didn't speak, just watching Goten's face like it held some great truth that eluded him.

"Love is like… my dad, helping me hide my hangover because he didn't want me to get in trouble for one night of fun. It's like Mom offering to sell the only real present she'd gotten in years because she thought getting money would make me happy. It's like Gohan offering to take my chores and trying to support me without even knowing what was going on. They thought I  _ needed _ those things, so they tried to fill those needs. They love me. They sure didn't fucking create more needs so I'd rely on them."

Trunks looked down at the floor, taking a moment to think. "I didn't say I was any good at it."

"Apparently not," Goten snorted.

Trunks rubbed his thumbs together. "Okay, let's say I'm shit at love. I come by it honestly. Mom and Dad care about each other, maybe they're closer when I'm not around, but I don't  _ see _ that part. Hell, the only reason I exist is because Dad needed a place to stay and Mom was rich. And then later, they got to like each other, so--"

"You can't have thought paying me for sex was the same as Bulma inviting Vegeta to live at her house."

He shrugged. "I already said I'm bad at this."

"Trunks," Goten sighed. "You idiot."

Trunks smiled weakly. "So when you love someone, you don't want to hurt them for anything."

"Right."

"Is that why you wouldn't punch me?"

Goten crossed his arms, standing in the center of the room. Trunks rose for the first time, taking a careful step towards him.

"What can I say, Ten? How can I make this right?"

"I don't know, Trunks."

"Please," Trunks breathed, as close as he dared to get. "I have to know. Do you still love me?"

Goten closed his eyes. "When a Son falls in love, it's for good Trunks. Hell, look how many times Mom has forgiven Dad for--"

Trunks took another step toward him, reaching out for him. Goten put a hand, backing up. "That isn't a magic fix, Trunks."

"I know, I promise, I--"

"Don't  _ promise _ ," Goten said. "Promises are about trust, and I don't trust you yet. Just change things."

"Change what? Anything, I mean I--"

"First off, you're not paying me anymore. Anything I decide to do for you I do  _ only _ if I feel like it, understand?"

Trunks nodded immediately.

"And you've got some  _ issues _ . You have to talk to someone."

"Like our families?"

"Like a  _ doctor _ or a shrink or something. Because if you ever hurt me again the excuse about being bad at love won't work. I'll just leave, Trunks. Just because I love you doesn't mean I  _ need _ you. And you need to learn how to love someone without being greedy."

"I understand," Trunks nodded, hope clear on his face.

"And if you ever go behind my back again--"

"I missed you so much, Ten. I don't even know who I am without you."

Goten crossed his arms.

Trunks blinked. "Oh, right, not just about me. I mean… I care about you, and I knew you were hurting. So I wanted to make it better, but I couldn't. It sucked. I'll do whatever you need me to do, really. I can learn."

Goten judged the statement a moment, then opened his arms.

Trunks surged forward, wrapping Goten in his arms and kissing him hard. Goten kissed him back, drinking in his presence finally and touching his face. 

The door to the room popped open gently. Vegeta had a hand on his forehead like he had an intense headache, and Gohan's face was as red as a tomato. 

"S-sorry," Gohan muttered. "We've got pretty thin walls…"

\-------------------

*Eight Months Later*

Trunks knocked on the door of the Son home, holding an envelope under his arm. They knew he was here, they had to have felt his ki coming, but he waited patiently for the door to open. He knew who would be opening it.

Chichi finally appeared at the entrance, looking Trunks up and down with a suspicious glare. "Hello, Trunks."

"Hello, Ma'am," Trunks said, nodding politely. 

Chichi was the last one to forgive Trunks, to no one's surprise. Most of the warriors and their families knew he'd done something bad at the very start of a relationship with Goten, though thanks to some discretion they weren't sure exactly what that thing was. Chichi herself didn't have details (Gohan had refused to tell her despite months of demands by the small but fierce woman) but she knew enough. If Trunks was treading on careful ground with Goten, it meant walking paper thin ice with his mother.

"You're early," Chichi said. "The party doesn't start for half an hour."

"Yes, Ma'am. I thought maybe you could use help setting up, and I wanted to show Ten how much I wanted to be here. So I left work a little early."

She hummed. "Come in, then. Goten is in his room. Leave the door open."

"Yes, Ma'am," Trunks nodded, stepping into the house now that he'd made it past the security guard.

Goten was sitting on the beanbag in his room, playing with his old Vidbox. He grinned when he saw Trunks, pausing the game just in time before Trunks tackled him into the beanbag, kissing him deeply.

They finally broke apart, and he pressed his forehead against Goten's. "Hey, Baby. Missed you."

"Me too," Goten said, smiling. "Sorry I couldn't see you this week. Finals were a beast."

"Congratulations, Ten," Trunks said, flopping onto the other beanbag. "No more school. Knew you could do it. Any chance that you might come to my place after the party tonight?"

Goten smirked, glancing at the doorway to make sure his mother wasn't currently spying on them. He subtly pulled down the waistband of his pants, showing Trunks the edge of a pair of panties. "Planning on it."

Trunks licked his lips. "Damn. Now I've got to get through a whole dinner knowing you're wearing those. Maybe I should sit between my parents so I behave myself."

"I never said you had to behave yourself," Goten winked. 

Trunks chuckled. "Hey, I brought you a graduation gift."

Goten eyed the envelope warily. Money was still a touchy subject between them. Trunks asked to pay for dates only now, and sometimes that still felt like dangerous territory. Goten still had money from before; Trunks had refused to take it back, insisting Goten either keep it or give it away. He'd ultimately decided to keep it for the farm, pouring some of it into brand new equipment that would still be good when he eventually took over.

"Trust me," Trunks said, offering the envelope. "Please."

Goten carefully took the envelope, tearing it open. He found a spreadsheet insight, frowning as he tried to make sense of the numbers. "It's a budget?"

Trunks shifted. "I've created a new department of Capsule Corp. CC Agriculture. It's going to be an experimental division, all about maximizing produce and getting better returns on crops. I know you have a while before your mom retires. If you want,  _ only _ if you want, you can run it, Ten. You're qualified, and you'd be paid for your work."

"Your present is offering me a job?"

"You said you wanted one," Trunks said. "I listened."

Goten smiled, leaning forward to capture him in another kiss.

" _ Ahem _ ," Chichi coughed in the doorway. "Why don't you boys help me set the table before everyone gets here?"

"Sure, Mom," Goten said.

Chichi grumbled, heading back towards the dining room.

Goten took his hand to lead him to the dining room.

They were happy.


End file.
